


The Tale of the Wolf

by GallifreyanDetective



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, And more characters as the story goes on, F/M, Romance, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanDetective/pseuds/GallifreyanDetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Eleven was the one who just escaped the Time War? He met Amy and Rory... and this blond girl whose timelines are scattered through Time and Space. Her name is Rose. This is their story, exploring the universe. But what is 'Bad Wolf? (A complete AU of Doctor Who. I will rewrite canon episodes from time to time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rose - Part.1

  
**Rose - Part.1**   _  
_

_The first nineteen years of my life, nothing happened. Nothing at all. And I am not exaggerating when I say nothing. My dad died when I was still a baby, so I didn't get to know him. My mum had to take two jobs to pay the rent of the flat and my studies. But I didn't go far in this field, I didn't get my A-levels. I was terribly stupid back then; because I dropped off school on the words of a boy -Jimmy Stone he was- but it didn't go as perfectly well as he told me it would. In the end I left him, with a good punch in the nose, mind you. And then life started to be a routine. I'd wake up at 7:30 in the morning, have a quick breakfast, go to work, eat lunch with my boyfriend Mickey, come back home, have dinner and sleep. And it was back to square zero the day after. And after._

_Life was boring, extremely boring. I knew in my heart that it was not the kind of life made for me. I wanted to explore, to see new things, have new experiences. But I was stuck in that shop all day long. There were times when I was tired, and I wouldn't even care if I had died. These were low times that I'm not proud of._

_Then I met a man called the Doctor. He showed me the stars and the wonders of the universe. He showed me a better way of living my life. I could stand up, I could say no, and not let things happen. This is when I gripped life as tightly as I could, I couldn't let go of this life, it was amazing. But things don't always go as planned with the Doctor._

_This is the story of how my life changed. And this is the story of how I died._

But let's start with the beginning, shall we? It starts a long time ago, when I wasn't involved yet.

"Come along, Ponds!"

A man with brown hair falling before his eyes, in tweed jacket and a bow tie exclaimed with joy as he ran back to his time and space machine. The TARDIS, it was called. It looked like a big blue telephone box, the kind you'd find in England in the 70's. But on the inside, it was so much more. To be blunt, and to use the Doctor's favourite expression, it was bigger on the inside. It was, in truth, another dimension. It was alien.  _He_  was an alien.

The Doctor, the man with the bow tie, opened the door of the TARDIS and let his companions enter as a horde of aliens followed them. He was a Time Lord, the last of his kind. But he wasn't alone, he had his companions, Amy Pond and Rory Williams (or rather Amy Williams, but you'd never hear the Doctor say that). They had been following him on adventures for a few months already, and what a life! They had met the Prisoner Zero, the Saturnynes, a Karfayis, a Star Whale, Plasmavores, the Silurians, and a lot more. They had visited the past, the future and other planets. They had been nearly killed multiple times, but that hadn't stopped them from traveling with the Doctor. Well, if Rory had been the one making decisions, maybe he'd have stopped. But he would follow his wife everywhere.

The Time Lords had been at war against another race of aliens, the Daleks. Nasty ones. They'd kill everything that wasn't Dalek. During the war, planets and civilisations have been destroyed, yet some planets hadn't heard any echo of it. Good for humans. This terrible war was the Time War, the most destructive you'll ever hear about. The Doctor had to make a choice, and decided to lock his own planet, Gallifrey, in a Time Lock, for the safety of all the other planets. Nobody could get out, nobody could get in. And in the end he had won the war, at a terrible cost.

Time Lords can regenerate, it's their way of cheating death. And that night, when the Time War was finally over, the Doctor regenerated in his eleventh incarnation. But it didn't go well, the energy of the regereneration exploded in the TARDIS, making the time machine crash somewhere on Earth. It turned out to be Leadworth, in England. It also turned out to be little Amy's garden. She had been seven years old back then. And when the Doctor had to try out his new TARDIS after the reparations, he came back to her twelve years later. She was then nineteen, and he had taken her to travel with she wasn't leaving without her boyfriend, Rory, who some time during their adventures became her husband.

So that's where they were now, back to the TARDIS, safe from running from aliens.

"Frankly Doctor, your driving skills need some improving!" Amy said, leaning against the captain chair in the console room. She was regaining her breath, just like the other two passengers. "Landing right in the only sacred temple of the planet! Golden star."

The Doctor was already running around the console, starting the dematerialisation sequence of the TARDIS. He had a respiratory bypass after all, along with two hearts, so he had oxygen back in his system quicker than the others. "Come on, Pond, what's an adventure without a bit of running!"

"Still an adventure of some sorts," Rory came up next to Amy and gave her a smile as she rolled her eyes but took his hand.

The Doctor looked at them from behind the rotor and frowned. "Killjoy."

"Aw Doctor, you can't deny that sometimes it's nice not to run, right?" Amy let go of Rory's hand and leaned on the console, grinning. She loved teasing her raggedy man. Rory followed her anyway, observing the Doctor tinkering on the console.

They didn't know he had other reasons to run. Running from his memories had been his speciality since the Time War, and running was what he did best. Besides, he had never been able to stand still. Even in his early years, the Doctor had dreamt of traveling in the universe and see new things. So when he had had the opportunity, he didn't waste a second to steal a TARDIS and fly away with it. So he just replied with a 'hmph'.

The companions exchanged a look before Rory spoke up. "Could you land us somewhere without trouble Doctor? Like a vacation or something." Amy nodded in agreement.

"Really?" The Doctor looked up from the console and made a face.

"Yes, come on Doctor, there must be some nice place somewhere," Amy continued.

The Doctor looked at his companions, and under both their stares, he threw his arms in the air with a sigh. "Alright, if you want to stay still!" He started running around the console once again while Amy and Rory shared a grin.

However, things don't always go as planned with the Doctor, and neither he or his companions should have been surprised with the events following.

The TARDIS suddenly flung herself forward in the Time Vortex, her passengers falling on the floor with the brutal changement; it was one of their bumpiest rides. The Doctor pulled himself up, while his companions gripped each other for dear life, screaming. He made his way around the console to look at the screen that usually indicates their coordinates. But this time, a message in red was written on it:  
DOCTOR – THIS ONE:  
No. 79a Aickman Road  
-xx

*~*~*

Rose Tyler was a young, ordinary girl from London. She was blond, her shoulder-length hair was softly ruffled by the wind, she had gorgeous red lips, a strong jaw and kind brown eyes. She was currently sipping tea on a bench in a park.

She lived in London, with her mum, and worked in a shop. However, today she was in Essex, Colchester, because one of her friends, Shareen, needed help. She was moving in with her boyfriend, and Rose agreed to help her move her things. Beside, that'd allow her to move from the Powell Estate, where she had lived all her life. She looked around her with a smile. She really wanted to see the world.

Her train of thoughts was cut short when she heard a strange noise from behind her. She turned around and frowned when she saw a man laying on the ground. He was wearing a tweed jacket and a bow tie, which was a bit strange, she thought. But she couldn't imagine him wearing anything else for some reason. She heard him shout names at thin air and raised a brow in confusion.

"You alright there, mate?" she asked the man who was now standing up, brushing his jacket.

He turned around, and their eyes locked.


	2. Rose - Part.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Eleven was the one who just escaped the Time War? He met Amy and Rory... and this blond girl whose timelines are scattered through Time and Space. Her name is Rose. This is their story, exploring the universe. But what is 'Bad Wolf? (A complete AU of Doctor Who. I will rewrite canon episodes from time to time.)

**Rose Part.2**

" _You alright there, mate?" she asked the man who was now standing up, brushing his jacket._

_He turned around, and their eyes locked._

The Doctor blinked twice. "What- Oh yes, I'm alright! Always alright, me!"

There was something off with this girl, that the Doctor couldn't quite place, and he had a feeling that it'd be bugging him until he found out what it was.

"You had fallen to the ground and you were shouting in the air," the blond girl continued from the bench. She looked at him with concern and a hint of amusement.

"Probably the wind that pushed me then!" The man clapsed his hands together. "Well I better be off now, bye!" And without waiting for a response, he ran to the opposite direction. The girl was left confused over this encounter. This man sure was weird, but somehow she didn't feel like she had to be wary of him. Which confused her even more.

As he ran, the Doctor was still pondering over the girl he had just met. The air had felt strange when they had looked at each other, moment which, if the Doctor was being honest, had lasted a bit too long. He shook all thoughts of the girl out of his head, he had other things to think about. The TARDIS had disappeared with Amy and Rory after all.

He stopped running when he thought he was far enough from the park, and dug into his pocket for a device that'd allow him to communicate with the TARDIS. He pulled out a black earphone and quickly put it on his ear.

"Amy? Amy do you hear me?" There was a moment of silence before the answer came.

" _Yeah! We're still in the TARDIS. Doctor where are you?_ " The Doctor cringed at the volume and used his sonic to adjust it. " _What the hell happened, Doctor?_ " Rory's voice continued.

"I'm somewhere on Earth," the Time Lord replied. "And I don't know yet what happened, but I'll find out."

The communication ended with a high buzzing noise, and the Doctor quickly pulled the earphone off his ear. That'd leave him thinking alone then. First, what happened to the TARDIS? It was like the materialising sequence hadn't been completed. And that message, it was an address. 79a Aickman Road. Maybe the TARDIS had wanted him to come here. But there was still something wrong with the TARDIS. He checked his watch. Right, it was early in the morning, so he had time to think things through.

By noon, the Doctor still had no idea of what had happened. His sonic was picking up some weird signals, but it couldn't localise the source, no matter how many times the Doctor would hit the thing. In the end, he had taken money from a machine and decided that he'd eat something. He had ended up to square zero, in the park where the TARDIS had landed. He thought he could hear the TARDIS' noise sometimes, but that would probably be his imagination.

"Hello again," a voice said from behind him. He turned around and almost jumped off the bench in surprise, as the same girl as earlier greeted him. "Sorry, did I startle you?," she asked rhetorically with amused eyes.

"Yes- No- I wasn't expecting to see you again," the Doctor replied hastily. The girl took a seat next to him. "You're still here, then?"

"So are you," she replied with a smile.

Well she had a point, the Doctor thought. "Well it's just that I can't go home." Why was he saying this? It's not like this girl could help him anyway. But he felt like she was safe to talk to. Yet another strange feeling about her then, he would have to keep an eye on her.

"Been thrown out, have you?"

The Doctor should definitely be offended by her making fun of him, but she wasn't so far from the truth. "Something like that, yeah," he said.

Then a silence was left between them, but it wasn't an uncomfortable one. The Doctor was left with his thoughts and trying to figure out why the TARDIS had left him here, but the blonde always came back to his thoughts. He asked the question before even thinking about it.

"What's your name then?"

The girl faced him, her hair moving softly with the wind. "Rose. Rose Tyler."

"Nice to meet you, Rose," the Doctor extended his hand, and Rose shook it. They both felt something like an electricity spark between them at the contact, and they broke the hand shake. "I'm the Doctor," he smiled, and she didn't hesitate to give him a smile of her own.

"Doctor who?," she asked a bit confused. If it continued like that, Rose would be the most confused person on Earth. There was everything strange about this man. From his clothes to his name and his eyes. Now that they close, she could see his geen eyes. And they looked so ancient.

"Just the Doctor." It was like it wasn't the first time he had said this, because she could see the amusement in his eyes.

"Alrigh' then, Mister 'Just the Doctor'," Rose said with a laugh, "I think I know where you can sleep tonight. There's a nice guy who's renting a room not so far from where I live, if you're interested."

Oh, he had almost forgotten about that. He shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

During the few minutes of walking, the Doctor had learnt that Rose was living with her friend and her boyfriend while they where moving out and that Rose was from London. Rose however, didn't learn much from this man, which made her even more curious about him.

They arrived at Aickman Road and the Doctor stared at the sign.

"Something's wrong?" Rose raised a brow.  
"No just... Aickman Road, isn't the 79a?" Well that certainly wasn't enlightening the whole situation. But that meant he was where he had to be.

"Yeah, that's the one. You knew about it then?"

"Just saw it in the newspaper," he lied with a shrug.

When they arrived at number 79, Rose faced the Doctor. "Well that's here. I'm just a few houses away, at the 84, over there," she pointed to the direction of the house. "Don't hesitate to ask if you need anything."

"Thanks," the Doctor said simply. He watched her walk away for a few seconds. He didn't know humans were that kind. She didn't know him after all, and she had offered him all the help she could provide. Well, now that he had found the mysterious address, he was back to business.

He rang the bell, and waited with a big smile on his lips. Rose's joyful mood was contagious apparently.

The door opened, and a strong man exclaimed, "I love you!"

Well, if that wasn't the nicest welcome he had ever received. "Well that's good, 'cause I'm your new lodger!" The Doctor noticed the stunned man was holding a set of keys, and took it from him. "This is going to be easier than I expected," and entered the house.

From a few houses away, Rose had watched the exchange, and smiled when she saw the Doctor disappearing into the house.

Back there, the man had followed the Doctor. "But I only just put the advert up today!"

"Well aren't you lucky I came along? Very lucky indeed... Who's there?" The Doctor pointed upstairs, where they just heard a noise coming from.

"Just some bloke. He's normal, very quiet," he said as another bang echoed from upstairs. "Usually." But the Doctor wasn't listening to him anymore, he had already walked into the flat.

"Hang on, mate, I'm not sure I want you staying. And give me back those!" The man snatched the keys from the Doctor.

"Oh right, have some rent," the Doctor pulled up the rest of the money he had taken from the machine earlier. "Not sure if it's enough, or too much. I can never tell."

The man stared at the money, then back to the strange man with the bow tie before him. "Sorry, but who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor!," the Time Lord said for the second time today. "Well, they call me the Doctor, I don't know why." And he most certainly didn't know why, what with all the people he had killed. "I call me the Doctor too, still don't know why."

"I'm Craig Owens," the man replied, as he put the money on the table.

"Right, Craig! What is this?" the Doctor pointed to the stain on the ceiling.

"Dry rot? Damp or mildew," Craig shrugged. "I'll get someone to fix it." But the Doctor's attention was still on the stain. "Right, you still haven't seen your room."

The Doctor snapped back to reality. "What? Oh yes, take me to my room!"

After discussing over an omelette cooked by the Doctor, Craig accepted to rent him the room. Craig was surprised by himself when he told the Doctor of his first meeting with Sophie, his friend.

"Where did you learn to cook? That was absolutely brilliant," Craig leaned back in the couch.

"Paris, 18th century. Or 17th. No, no, no, maybe 20th."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a bit weird?"

"They never really stop," the Doctor was amused. "Have you ever been to Paris, Craig?"

"Oh no, I'm not much of a traveler," Craig was looking in the distance, and fondling with the keys, which the Doctor didn't miss.

The Doctor gave a laugh. "I can tell from your sofa, you're starting to look like it."

"Thanks mate, that was lovely," Craig rolled his eyes. He got up and walked to the door, fishing out a set of keys from the table there. "Anyway, here are your keys."

"I can stay?" the Doctor was a bit surprised, but just as much happy. He got up and took the keys.

"Listen, the previous lodger and I, we had an arrangement where if you ever need me out of your, just give me a shout, OK?," Craig winked

"Yeah sure- why would I want that?" the Doctor raised a brow.

"In case you want to bring someone around," Craig started. For some reason Rose's face appeared in the Doctor's mind. Right, it wasn't the time to think of her. "A girlfriend... or a boyfriend?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Oh I will," he started. "By the way, I've got the strangest feeling about that rot. Best not touch it."

And the Doctor walked to his room. He laid on the bed and activated the earphone he was still wearing. "Earth to Pond," he called.

" _Doctor!_ " Amy yelled, and the Doctor flinched.

"Do you mind not wrecking my new earpiece, Pond?"

" _Oops, sorry,_ " Rory said.

"How's the TARDIS coping, then?" The Doctor was relieved that both his companions appeared to be fine. But he was worried about his most faiful companion, his ship. If something was wrong with her, he'd have to fix her, quickly.

" _See for yourself,_ " he heard Amy say into the mic before hearing the TARDIS' noises. They sounded terribly wrong. But they explained why the TARDIS couldn't materialise properly.

"Oh, nasty. She's locked into a materialisation loop, trying to land again but she can't."

" _That's really useful Doctor, thanks,_ " Rory exclaimed.

" _Well she found the source of these weird signals you were picking up earlier, and whatever's stopping her is upstairs in that flat. So go upstairs and sort it!_ " Amy continued, ignoring Rory.

"Rory please tell your wife that I don't know what it is yet. Anything that can stop the TARDIS from landing is scary, big scray!"

" _Wait, are you scared?_ "

"Thanks, Rory," the Doctor replied sarcastically to Rory's comment. "I can't go up there until I know what it is and how to deal with it! It is vital that this "man" upstairs doesn't realise who and what I am," he bounced on the bed. "So no sonicking. No advanced technology. I can only use the commuication devide 'cause we're on scramble." And he jumped back on the floor.

*~*~*

Back to number 84 of Aickman Road, Rose was laying in her bed, her arms folded behind her head. She had met the strangest man, and she was really curious about him. There was something that made her irremediably attracted to him. Maybe she'd see him tomorrow, maybe she'd be lucky enough to learn more about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Rose - Part.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Eleven was the one who just escaped the Time War? He met Amy and Rory... and this blond girl whose timelines are scattered through Time and Space. Her name is Rose. This is their story, exploring the universe. But what is 'Bad Wolf? A complete AU of Doctor Who.

**Rose Part.3**

In the morning, the Doctor woke up and immediately called his companions still trapped in the TARDIS. He was still trying to figure out how to stay still and live a human life.

"All I've got to do is pass as an ordinary human being. Simple. What could possibly go wrong?" The Doctor grabbed some sunglasses that were on his night table and put them on as he spoke, looking at himself in the mirror.

" _Have you seen you?_ " Rory's voice rang in his ear through the earpiece.

"So you're just going to be snide? No helpful hints?" he said as he slid the glasses in his pocket. "Come on, I'm stuck on your planet."

" _Well, here's one; get rid of the bow tie!_ " This time it was Amy.

The Doctor grabbed his bow tie, offended. "Bow ties are cool!" He heard Amy and Rory laugh on the other end of the communicator. Well at least someone was having fun. "I'm a normal bloke, tell me what normal blokes do."

" _They watch telly, they play football..._ ," Rory started.

" _They go down the pub,_ " Amy continued. But she was cut midsentence when a loud crash was heard upstairs, above the Doctor. The TARDIS immediately shook and sent her passengers on the floor. The Doctor could her their screams.

"Hang on. Wait, wait, wait, Amy? Rory?!" The Doctor put a hand on his ear, pressing the earpiece on its place. The noises he could hear from the TARDIS announced nothing good. "Interesting. Localised time loop."

" _Ow, what's all that?,_ " Amy exclaimed.

" _What does that mean?,_ " Rory asked, his voice a bit calmer than Amy's.

"Time distortion. Whatever's happening is still affecting the TARDIS," the Doctor's tone had changed, he was thinking. And his companions knew that meant the Doctor had a plan.

After instructing Amy and Rory how to stop the TARDIS from shaking, he decided to work on his plan.

"OK, no sonicking. So I've got work to do, need to pick up a few items."

" _Hey-_ " he heard Amy protest but he cut the communication immediately. He had to work quickly, because he had a bad feeling about this room upstairs.

An hour later, the Doctor was in front of the house with a shopping trolley filled with odds. He was about to move all the things into the house, when he heard someone call him.

It was Rose. The girl from the previous day.

Oh no, he couldn't let her see him with all this stuff. Was he panicking? Why was he panicking? It's not like he'd care about what she could think he was doing. He took a breathe and greeted her. She was about to say something when her eyes fell on the shopping trolley.

"What are you doing with... an umbrella, a clock... and all this stuff?," she asked puzzled, but her eyes shone with amusement. Well at least she wasn't running away.

"Some jiggery pokery... You know, building things," he started hesitantly, but when he saw she was curious rather than put off, he continued. "With that simple umbrella," he took the umbrella from the trolley as he spoke. "And some other stuff, I can create a wave that will reach the stars!" He took a step closer to her and looked into her eyes. "I can communicate with people on the stars."

"You're weird," she said with a laugh.

The Doctor only smiled, remembering how Craig had told him the same thing. He never stopped looking at her, and for a moment they were lost in each other eyes, trying to figure out the mystery that was the other.

"So, do you mean... aliens?" Rose raised a brow, curious. Well that man was even stranger than she had thought first. But his world seemed so much bigger than her own, that she felt attracted.

"Don't you believe it possible?" The Doctor put the umbrella back in the trolley without leaving Rose with his eyes. If only she knew all the things there were out there. All the civilisations, all the planets, the past and the future. But she was just another human dreaming.

"I only wish it was," she sighed. "I've always loved the stars. Where I live in London you can't really see the stars at night because of the clouds of pollution." She looked sad for a moment, but pulled herself together quickly. "I only see the stars in my dreams."

The Doctor frowned. She didn't seem like the kind of person who would give up, and yet it looked like she knew she would never see the stars. "Chin up. You can never know what will happen till it happens!" He was about to add something, when Craig opened the front door, a phone in his hand.

"Oh sorry to interrupt," he glanced apologetically at Rose before looking at the Doctor. "We've got a match today, pub league, we're one down if you fancy it?"

The Time Lord looked confused. "Pub league? A drinking competition?" He heard Rose stifle a laugh behind him and glared at her half heartedly. Which only made her laugh more, while Craig only looked confused.

"No, football. Play football?" Now that rang a bell in the Doctor's mind... Right that's what Rory said normal blokes did!

"Right, yes! Football! I'm good at football," the Doctor grinned. "I think."

Craig patted him on the cheek and walked back into the house, telling the person on the other end of the phone that he had found someone. The Doctor turned back to see Rose smile at him.

"My friend's boyfriend plays in the same team, so I suppose I'll see you there?"

"You heard him, 'course I'll be there, can't let a friend down!" The Doctor stepped back to the side of the trolley. Rose slipped her tongue between her teeth in a bigger smile.

"See ya!" And with that, she was running down the street, leaving the Doctor watch her with wonder.

The Time Lord pulled himself together and started moving the items from the trolley to his room, including the trolley itself. There wouldn't be any room left on the bed, but it wasn't like he slept much anyway. He started connecting wires with the items, building the strangest device. The umbrella was upside down, turning around, and the clock above it was indicating the hour. He had just finished and was admiring his work when the earpiece clicked and he heard Amy's voice.

" _So we leave you alone for a day and you meet someone?_ " There was a hint of amusement but she was mostly teasing him.

"Of course I did, I always meet tons of people! That's why I love your planet, there are tiny humans everywhere," he replied, not quite understanding Amy's statement.

" _Doctor, that's not-,_ " he heard Rory, but the rest of his sentence was drowned under Amy's laugh.

"That's great you find me funny, Amy, but how did you hear the conversations I had anyway? I was sure I had cut the communication. The thing was supposed to be off," he took the earpiece off his ear as he talked, and hit it twice against the palm of his hand.

" _Hitting the communicator won't help you, you know,_ " Amy said. " _The TARDIS allowed the communication to work an hour or so after you cut it._ "

" _But it worked in one way only; you couldn't hear us,_ " Rory finished.

"Thanks old girl," the Doctor glared at the wall, but quickly jumped around the room, looking for the spare kit Craig had told him about while he was moving the items inside. He had also met Sophie properly at that moment, too. Couldn't these two see they were in love with each other? Humans are so silly. "So I'm going out! If I hang about the house all the time, him upstairs might get suspicious, notice me."

" _Football, OK, well done, that is normal,_ " Amy replied, still with a hint of teasing.

"Yeah football, all outdoorsy," the Time Lord said as he undressed himself and put the football short on, then grabbed the shirt.

" _The Doctor playing football, can you imagine that?_ "

"Oi, I'm trying not to be offended Rory!" The Doctor looked at himself in the mirror. "Alright, football's the one with the sticks, isn't it?"

*~*~*

The Doctor, holding the football ball, was following Craig when they arrived at the park where they could play football. The members of the team greeted them, unphased by the Doctor's strange name. One of them, probably the captain of the team, asked the Doctor, "Alright mate, where are you strongest?"

"Arms," the Doctor immediately replied, not understanding that he was talking about the game.

Everyone gave him a look of confusion before Craig explained, "No, he means, what position? On the field." The Doctor frowned in wonder and took a second before answering.

"Not sure. The front? The side? Below?"

"Are you any good though?," the captain asked.

The Doctor grinned and spinned the ball on his fingertips. "Let's find out!"

He was about to run to the field when he spotted Rose walking with two other people on the other side of the field. He grinned, surprisingly happy to see that she was here like she had told him. Well, it was time to play, he thought. He let the ball fall, and kicked it to the field. Everyone followed and the game started.

Thanks to Amy and Rory, the Doctor had learnt the rules and some tips on how to play. He caught the ball quickly, and ran to the opposite side. Before shooting, he glanced at the spectators, noticing Sophie cheering for him and Craig, and not far from her, Rose, who was grinning at him. He grinned back, and without a second of hesitation, kicked the ball and scored. The team cheered for him and enveloped him in a giant hug.

The rest of the game continued the same way; the Doctor was quick enough to steal the ball from the other team and run to score. Everyone was cheering for him, and he saw Rose jumping up and down. By the end of the game, the Doctor's team had won with almost ten more points than the other team. The captain went to congratulate the Doctor, patting him on the shoulder.

"You are so on the team! Next week we've got the Crown and Anchor, we'll annihilate them!"

The Doctor took a step closer and fixed him with cold eyes. "No violence, not while I'm around, not today, not ever," he then noticed the look of confusion on the other man's face. "...and you meant beat them in a football match, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Lovely. What sort of time?"

But before the captain could answer, Craig opened a can and spilled the liquid while everyone laughed. Repeatedly.  _Time loop_ , the Doctor thought, before walking away to contact his companions.

"Amy?"

" _It's happening again!_ " Amy cried, and Rory continued just as worried as his wife. " _It's worse!_ "

"What does the scanner say?" The Doctor was worried for the safety of his companions, and annoyed that he couldn't do anything from where he was. If only he was in the TARDIS, he could fix things!

" _A lot of nines. Is it good that they're nines?_ "

" _Doctor! Tell us it's good that they're all nines,_ " Rory demanded when the Doctor didn't respond immediately.

"Yes, yes, it's... it's good," the Time Lord hastily replied. He told his companions how to steady the TARDIS, but nothing changed.

Until the TARDIS lurched and he heard Amy and Rory's screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Rose - Part.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Eleven was the one who just escaped the Time War? He met Amy and Rory... and this blond girl whose timelines are scattered through Time and Space. Her name is Rose. This is their story, exploring the universe. But what is 'Bad Wolf? A complete AU of Doctor Who.

**Rose - Part.4**

" _Yes, yes, it's... it's good," the Time Lord hastily replied. He told his companions how to steady the TARDIS, but nothing changed.  
Until the TARDIS lurched and he heard Amy and Rory's screams._

"Amy? Are you there?"

There was a long pause before the Doctor heard an answer. " _Yes, hello. Can't you do something, the TARDIS keeps lurching, we'll end up with bruises!,_ " Rory yelled into the mic.

"And you're a nurse. But that's good, I though the TARDIS had been flung off into the vortex with you all inside it," the Doctor sighed. "...lost forever."

He heard noises from the TARDIS' side, before Amy's angry voice rang through the earpiece, " _You mean that could actually happen?!_ "

" _You have to get us out of here,_ " Rory agreed.

The Doctor rubbed his eyes because of both tiredness and intense reflexion. Rory was right, he had to find a way to get them out of danger. He couldn't let them alone out there without anything to protect them. "How are the numbers?"

" _All fives,_ " Amy replied worriedly.

The Doctor repeated, "Fives?" Then he turned around to see that the time loop had stopped and Craig was finally drinking from his can. "Even better. Still, it means the effect's almost unbelievably powerful and dangerous, but don't worry." He heard Rory snort. He wasn't good at reassuring people, was he? "Hang on, OK? I've got some rewiring to do." And with that he cut the communication and turned around. The Time Lord almost jumped out of his skin as Rose was standing just mere inches from him, eyebrows raised.

"Rewiring? Are you still trying to reach the stars?," she smirked.

The Doctor took a step back. Well that definitely wasn't the best time to see her. He really needed to get things done. He grinned at her anyway, "Oh but I've suceeded! You wouldn't believe the things I've found. There are so many species up there, but so little time to study them all!" Rose tilted her head to the side as the Doctor continued. "Speaking of which," he checked his watch. "I'm late, gotta go save the universe!"

"Wait-" Rose didn't have time to stop him before he ran all the way back to his flat, she guessed. That hadn't been the kind of answer she had expected, and she hadn't even been able to congratulate him on the man was intriguing her, and she wasn't going to let him go. He was the only exciting thing that had happened in her boring life in years.

*~*~*

Later that day, as the Doctor was working on wires with Craig and Sophie -he had somewhat invited himself over, if you ask Craig-, he questioned Sophie to make her understand that she could do what she wants to do in her life. She just had to figure out why she wanted to stay. And the answer was quite obvious to the Doctor's eyes, but he decided that Sophie and Craig would have to discover this by themselves. He had gotten back to his room, and was ducking the rotating umbrella as he talked to his companions.

"Right, shield's up! Let's scan," he checked his watch and looked at the clock above the umbrella with a frown.

" _What are you getting?_ "

"Upstairs," the Doctor looked up, as if he was trying to see through the ceiling. "No traces of high technology. Totally normal," he said, before hitting his head with his hand. "No, no, no, it can't be! It's too normal!"

" _Only for you could too normal be a problem,_ " came Rory's voice in the earpiece.

" _You said we could be lost forever. Just go upstairs!_ " Amy was angry and worried, and the Doctor could understand, but he didn't have enough information to simply jump in the big bad wolf's den.

"Without knowing, get myself killed, then you really are lost." He must have sounded harsh, but he needed Amy to understand. "If I could just get a look in there... Hold on," he stopped the spinning umbrella. "Use the databank, get me the plans of this building, its history, the layout, everything." And with his companions, the Doctor worked to get information on the building. There was something else very wrong upstairs, and it was like he had it on the tip of his tongue, but couldn't say it. Until he saw the plans of the building, and then it hit him. How could he have been so stupid? He hit his forehead in frustration.

"Amy, Rory, I got it!"

" _Oh please do enlight us._ " The Doctor made a face at Amy's mocking tone.

"He's got a time engine in the flat upstairs. Well, I say flat... But he needs people to help him launch it. People...," the Doctor walked around the room while thinking out loud. "They come... That's it! They walk in and never come back! Whenever he uses the people to launch his engine, they get burnt... hence the stain." The Doctor had finished his sentence slowly, in realisation. What that person was doing up there was horrible, all those innocent people who had died already...

" _You mean the stain you told us about? On the ceiling,_ " Amy asked, trying to follow the Doctor's train of thoughts, which was not easy.

"Yes. And you Ponds, nearly got thrown off into the vortex."

" _Lovely,_ " Rory replied.

A loud crash resounding from above the Doctor brought everyone back to reality.

"Amy!," the Doctor yelled. But the TARDIS was lurching again, and his companions were unable to reply to him. "Someone's up there."

The Time Lord walked out of his room, only to find Craig right on the other side of the door. The human looked at him with wide, scared eyes.

"How long have you been standing here? Have you been spying on me?," the Doctor frowned.

"Well, it's just that I've seen that thing in your room earlier, and I couldn't help but- I haven't been here that long, but long enough to know that there's something going on up there and that you're completely mad, mate." Craig didn't move out of the Doctor's way, stopping him from going any further. The man was getting too weird for his tastes, and if he didn't get any answers now, he'd drag the Doctor out of his flat. "So tell me what's going on."

"If it's the only way to save the world...," the Doctor gritted his teeth and took Craig's head in his hands. In a quick movement, he hit their foreheads together. They both fell a step back, holding their heads in pain. Craig could see flashes of the Doctor's life scroll before his eyes, which widened in surprise and understanding as he pointed the Doctor.

"You're... And you've got a TARDIS... And oh my god, people are dying up there?!"

"Yes, yes, yes to all! Now we've got to be quick!" The Doctor quickly moved past Craig, the door of the flat, and was walking up the stairs when he looked behind him. Craig was looking at the handle of the door of the flat. There was a set of keys, as if someone had been about to enter, but had left before, leaving the keys here. It was a pink set of keys, that the Doctor immediately identified as Sophie's.

"It's Sophie. It's Sophie that's dying up there, it's Sophie!," Craig panicked.

"Well come one then, I told you we had to be quick!" Not caring if he'd be considered as a threat, the Doctor took his sonic screwdriver from his pocket, and used it on the door. It opened on an advanced spaceship, all metal and grey. At the center there was a control panel.

"Perception filter, there has never been an upstairs," the Doctor said in a joyful tone, forgetting the danger. He had been right, he had seen on the plans that it was a one-storey building. Couldn't have been anything else than a perception filter.

"What are you talking about, there has always been one," Craig glared at him, confused.

"Are you sure? Think about it."

"Yes. No, I don't..." But Craig didn't finish his sentence, as a scream pierced the room. Both men turned their attention to the walking figure. It was Sophie, she was being pulled, hand first, by a force towards the console at the center of the room. "Sophie!," Craig yelled, and ran to her side, trying to pull her back, keeping her hand away from the glowing control panel. The Doctor followed him.

"Craig it's controlling her. It's willing her to touch the activator."

"It's not going to have her!," Craig fought with all his strength, but even that wasn't enough. Sophie touched the console, and screamed.

"Ah, deadlock seal!" The Doctor ran to the control panel, and used his sonic screwdriver, trying to find a way to stop it. Suddenly though, the console let go of Sophie, and Craig eased her to the floor. The Doctor frowned, not understanding.

"What? Why did it let her go?" As the Doctor was walking around the control panel with his screwdriver, the hologram of an old man appeared in front of him.

" _You will help me,_ " it said in a dead voice.

"Right! Stop! Crashed ship, let's see. Hello, I'm Captain Troy Handsome of International Rescue. Please state the nature of your emergency," the Time Lord tried to talk his way out of this dangerous situation.

" _The ship has scrashed. The crew are dead. A pilot is required._ "

"You're the emergency crash program. A hologram. You've been luring people up there so you could try them out," he spat the last part, angry. He raised his sonic screwdriver to the hologram's face, and it changed from the old man to a little girl, a young man and back to the old man. The action broke the hologram system, as the only words it would now say were, 'you will help me' repeatedly.

*~*~*

Rose Tyler had been standing in front of the door of 79a Aickman Road for about five minutes. She wanted to talk to that man, the Doctor. But she didn't quite know him, so would it be alright if she asked to see him in his flat? What if she simply had gotten the wrong impression and he would close the door to her face? These were the questions that had stopped the blond girl from knocking on the door. However, when she heard a scream, she didn't hesitate, and knocked. When nobody opened the door in the first ten seconds, she tried the handle, and found the door surprisingly unlocked. She entered and had to cover her eyes from the flash of light that emerged from the flat upstairs, even though the door was closed. She opened her eyes when she could see again, and quickly walked up the stairs. Her heart was beating fast in her chest, and the rush of adrenaline made her lips twitch in a smile for a second. She grabbed the handle of the door, excited and scared about what she could find on the other side. And she entered.

*~*~*

The door behind the Doctor cracked, and he turned around. Of all the things the Time Lord could have been expecting to see at that moment, Rose Tyler was far down on the list. She had a look of absolute surprise on her face as she looked around the spaceship. She quickly recovered when her eyes met the Doctor's. She could have laughed at the look on his face, if she didn't feel like she had been transported into a sci-fi show. The control panel at the center of the room was glowing, a hologram of some sorts was looking at her, and two other people were on the floor.

"Where am I?," Rose asked.

The Doctor blinked twice. Was that really her first question, when her world was literally turned upside down? How she was not panicking? Well, that was a new one for a human, the Doctor thought. But he didn't have time for this. "Oh for goodness' sake! The top floor of Craig's building is in reality an alien spaceship intent on slaughtering the population of this planet." Well now at least that was clear. Everyone looked at him with eyes as big as plates, apart from Craig who had had a little bit of experience beforehand.

"So aliens?" Rose had her hand covering her mouth in shock. The Doctor turned to look at her in the eyes, and softened a bit his stance.

"Yeah."

Rose hesitated, but never left the Doctor's eyes. "You're an alien?"

"Yeah," the Doctor repeated. "Is that alright?," he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," she nodded and smiled. The Doctor returned her smile before turning back to the hologram.

" _The correct pilot has been found._ "

"Yes, I was worried you'd say that," he frowned.

"He means you, Doctor, doesn't he," Craig asked from the other side of the room. As an answer, threads of energy reached out for the Doctor from the control panel. It grabbed the Doctor's hand, and pulled him in. The earpiece the Doctor was wearing clicked, and Amy's voice rang in the room.

" _What's happening? Doctor!_ "

"It's pulling me in! I'm the new pilot!" The Doctor was fighting to stay away from the console, but the energy was stronger than him.

" _Could you do it? Could you fly the ship safely?,_ " Rory inquired.

Rose, who had been silent until now, looked at the Doctor with determined eyes. She had been scared at first, but the Doctor's safety was a priority since, from the bits of information she got, he'd be the only one being able to stop the aliens. Flying that ship was a higher risk of dammages. "There's no way the Doctor will put himself in danger!" She ran to the Doctor and helped him stay away from the energy. The Doctor looked at her with surprised eyes, but smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm way too much for this ship. My hand touches that panel, that planet doesn't blow up, the whole solar system does."

"Is that supposed to be reassuring?!," Rosed asked, scandalized.

"I've been told that I'm not that best in the reassuring field," the Doctor grinned at her.

"Understatement of the year," Rose huffed.

The Doctor's hand was mere inches from the panel, and the hologram kept repeating, 'the correct pilot has been found' over and over again while Amy and Rory screamed with each violent shake of the TARDIS.

"No, worst choice ever, I promise you. Stop this!" The Doctor's mind was racing with all the possibilities and solutions when he finally found the one. He looked at Craig and Sophie, who had managed to stand up. "It doesn't want everyone. Craig it didn't want you!"

"I spoke to him, and he said I couldn't help him," the man replied over the growing noise of the room.

"It didn't want Sophie before but now it does. What's changed?" The Doctor groaned in pain. _"_ No! I gave her the idea of leaving! It's a machine that needs to leave, it wants people who want to escape! And you don't want to leave, Craig, you're Mr Sofa Man."

Rose could see where this was going already. "Are you sure this is going to work? You can't put his life in danger!" But with Amy's cries of distress and the Doctor's hand so close to the panel, the Time Lord didn't have any choices left. He glanced apologetically at Rose before looking back at Craig.

"Craig, you can shut down the engine. Put your hand on the panel and concentrate on why you want to stay!," the Doctor urged him. But Sophie stopped him.

"Craig, no!"

"Will it work?" Craig looked at the Doctor.

"Yes," the Doctor replied hastily.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Is that a lie?" Craig could see right through the Doctor, but he had his mind set anyway.

"Of course it's a lie!" The Doctor could feel Rose's grip on him tightening.

"It's good enough for me!" And Craig slammed his hand on the control panel. Energy started to course through him and he let out a scream. The Doctor was released and he stumbled back into Rose, who steadied him. There were shouts of different names, and the Doctor unconsciously took Rose's hand before rushing over to Craig.

"Craig, what's keeping you here? Think about everything that makes you want to stay here! Why don't you want to leave?" The Doctor looked intently at Craig who groaned in pain. Rose, behind the Doctor, couldn't keep her eyes off Craig and Sophie either.

Craig's answer came out really fast, "Sophie! And I don't want to leave Sophie! I can't leave Sophie! I love Sophie!"

Sophie, who was right beside him, smiled. "I love you, too, Craig, you idiot," and she slammed her hand on Craig's on the panel. The console started to smoke and spark, and the whole ship shook.

"Seriously though, do you mean it?," Craig asked through the pain.

The Doctor would have rolled his eyes and slapped Craig if they weren't in such great danger. "Oh, not now, not again! The planet's about to burn, for God's sake, kiss the girl!"

" _Kiss the girl!,_ " Amy echoed.

As Craig and Sophie kissed, they finally were able to take their hands off the panel. Soon after, Rory's voice rang in victory.

" _You've done it!_ "

" _Big yes!,_ " Amy exclaimed, and Rose couldn't help but smile.

The ship shook more violently, and the hologram changed its form constantly. " _Help me,_ " it repeated.

"Big no," the Doctor smirked. Rose frowned at him, now wasn't really the moment.

"Did we switch it off?," Craig asked, clinging to Sophie.

"Emergency shutdown, it's imploding, everybody out, out, out!" Craig and Sophie started running for the door as dust and stones fell from the ceiling of the ship.

"Doctor!" Rose called out for him as a stone fell right on him. She pushed him out of the way just before the impact, and the stone crashed itself on the floor instead.

"Thanks," the Doctor blurted out. He quickly recovered however, and grabbed Rose's hand for the second time that day. He looked at her, and their eyes locked. For a tiny second, it was like they were alone on the ship. But then the Doctor grinned and whispered, "Run!" And so they did.

*~*~*

Once everyone was outside, they looked at the house, which was shaking. Slowly, the top of the house disappeared under their eyes. Some people were walking past the house, without noticing anything strange, past the group of people staring at the house.

"Look at them, didn't they see that? The whole top floor just disappeared," Craid said, unbelieveling his eyes. Rose blinked too, unbelieving.

"Perception filter, there never was a top floor." The Doctor smiled, relieved that they were all alive and safe. He looked at Rose, who was still lost in the sight of the house, and released her hand which he hadn't noticed he was still holding until now. Rose hadn't minded the contact, but she tried not to think about that. "Thank you," he said sincerely.

Rose turned to face him. "Alien spaceship, easy! But you'd be dead without me," Rose teased him, and grinned at him with her tongue poking out of her mouth.

"I know," the Doctor was looking intently at her, and she could see he was in intense reflexion. The Doctor was in fact thinking about asking Rose to join him in the TARDIS. She had accepted alien life easily enough, and she had been able to help him- save him, even. But before he decided on what to tell her, he looked up and turned to Craig and Sophie.

"You're leaving now, aren't you?"

"The TARDIS should have landed by now, so yes," the Doctor nodded. Rose frowned a bit at the strange new word the Doctor used. He hugged Craig and Sophie and after a short exchange, Craig gave his set of keys to the Doctor, as a souvenir. The Time Lord watched them leave before turning back to Rose. "Well I'll be off now," Rose smiled sadly and nodded. "Unless... I don't know, you could come with me?"

Rose raised a brow. She didn't know what she was expecting, but she knew that a part of her wanted to get away from here. "Where?"

"To the stars," the Doctor grinned. "I've got this ship, it can bring you to any star you want to see."

"Is it always this dangerous?" Rose was thinking about her mum, and Mickey her boyfriend, even though things weren't the best between them.

"Oh yes."

"Yeah I can't... I've got my family here, and my job..." Well in truth, she didn't care about her job. She was trying to convince herself not to go, but she was failing.

The Doctor's smile faded. "S'alright, then," he took a step back. "See you around!" The Doctor started to walk back to the park, but they both knew that they'd never meet again.

Rose looked sad as she watched him walk away. She had never felt more alive in years before. Aliens, seeing the stars, traveling, and she could guess an awful lot of running. This was the kind of life she'd always dreamt of having. She could have all of it right now. If only she followed that man- alien. Would she really miss this opportunity to  _live_?

Her mind was set a second after she asked herself this question. She was running after the Doctor, the wind pushing her hair back. She could always ask the Doctor if she could see her family from time to time. "Doctor!," she called.

The Doctor turned around to see Rose running after him. His whole face lit up. "Yes?," he asked, though he knew the answer to his unspoken question.

"I'm coming with you." They smiled at each other. "So where's that ship of yours?"

"Right to business, eh," the Doctor laughed. "She's parked in the park where we met."

Rose had more and more questions in mind. "She? Wait, aren't people going to see it if it's right in the middle of some public place?" The Doctor only grinned in response. Rose was asking the right question, he definitely made the right choice in asking her to come.

They arrived at the park, and the Doctor stopped in front of a big blue police box. It was mostly hidden by some trees and the side of a shop going by the name 'Bad Wolf'.

"Well, where's your ship then?" Rose looked around. People were walking and children playing, but no one paid them a second glance.

"She's here, the old girl," the Doctor stroked the box's side fondly. He looked really proud of the box. Rose didn't understand what all of this meant yet.

"Ready for your first trip? Come along, Rose Tyler!"

She had so many things to discover, it was like her world opened up. She had the whole of time and space available in front of her. The Doctor opened the door of the ship, and Rose took a step forward.

Just a simple, ordinary human walking inside the TARDIS.

And about to discover the universe.


	5. Who Are You? - Part.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Eleven was the one who just escaped the Time War? He met Amy and Rory... and this blond girl whose timelines are scattered through Time and Space. Her name is Rose. This is their story, exploring the universe. But what is 'Bad Wolf? A complete AU of Doctor Who.

**Who are you? - Part.1**

_Just a simple, ordinary human walking inside the TARDIS.  
And about to discover the universe._

"Welcome to the TARDIS, Rose Tyler!"

Rose walked past the door, and entered a place she couldn't believe in. It was... big. It was a large room, with bright lights coming from the walls, giving the place an orange look. There were stairs leading to every possible direction, and in the center of the room was a control panel similar to the one she had seen in the spaceship earlier. Except on this one you could find all sorts of items, like an old typing machine, a screen, something she could guess was a phone, and the list could go on. A column of glass, as high as the ceiling, was at the very center of the console. A girl and a boy of around her age were standing near the control panel. The girl had red hair, and was leaning against the console, arms crossed and a smile on her face. The boy had short brown hair, and a nose a little bit larger than what people would call average. He had kind eyes, and was standing close to the girl. He looked surprised to see her walk in.

Which reminded her that she had walked into a  _box_. And boxes weren't this size on the inside.

"It's...," she trailed off, at a loss of words. The Doctor grinned at her. Rose's eyes widened more, and she ran out of the room without another word. Once she was outside, she turned back to look at the box. It was still small, but with the door open, she could see the inside and it was... Unbelievable. Without a second of hesitation, she ran around the box, ducking under the branches of the trees that were hiding most of the magical box to other people's eyes. Once she was sure that the box wasn't any bigger on the outside, she took a hesitant step inside once more.

"It's...," she started again.

"Go on, say it. Most people do," the Doctor was right beside her, looking down at her with amused eyes. Oh he loved that part. It hasn't been much fun with Rory though.

"It's... bigger on the inside?"

"Yep," the Doctor grinned like a child whose christmas present had came earlier. "It's basically another dimension." The Doctor paused for a second, giving Rose time to recover from the news. "It's called the TARDIS this thing; Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

Rose looked at him with wide eyes. "Time? As in, time machine?"

"Yes," the Doctor smiled proudly. "Best ship in the universe." Rose looked around in awe. She was in a time machine, an alien ship that could travel in  _time and space_. If all of this was a dream, she wished she'd never wake up.

"And don't you try to make this place domestic." The Doctor's voice brought her out of her reverie.

"You say that, but you played football earlier and that is a bit domestic. And if I remember well, you seemed to enjoy it." Rose gave him her signature smirk, her tongue in between her teeth, to tease him. Before the Doctor could reply, Amy's voice brought their attention on her.

"Well Doctor, aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Right well," the Doctor clasped his hands together. "Amy Pond, Rory Williams, meet Rose Tyler!"

Rose smiled, and extended her hand towards the red head, apparently Amy. "Nice to meet you."

Amy shook Rose's hand with energy and smiled back. "Well I'm Amy as you now know. I'm sure we'll get along just fine," she grinned and glanced at the Doctor.

Rose then shook Rory's hand. "I'm Rory, hello." She grinned at him before he continued. "So you're going to travel with us?"

"She saved my life," the Doctor replied before Rose could, and fixed his bow tie. "I don't take just anybody on my ship." They smiled at each other and Rose looked at the console in awe again.

"Is it from where you... fly your ship?"

"Yep," the Doctor replied. "A TARDIS is made to be piloted by many people at once, but I make a pretty good job by myself," he smirked. Amy snorted but he ignored her purposely.

"Why, isn't there anyone else to help you?" Rose immediately asked, frowning. The Doctor's look became grave, and she regretted asking. Apparently it wasn't a subject to talk about. Rose suddenly felt the situation down on her; she didn't know anything about the man in front of her. His past, his name, where he was from... But Rose thought better than to press the subject for now.

When he didn't reply, Rose challenged him, "Well, show me what you've got?"

The Doctor looked at her for a second, then broke into a broad grin and ran around the console. "You asked for it!" He flipped a lever and turned a button on the panel near him, the column at the center started moving up and down, and the TARDIS lurched forward.

"Oh God, you better grab something, Rose, or you'll end up on the floor," Amy warned Rose from the side of the console. Rory and her were already clutching the railing for dear life, and the Doctor shot them a glare that was only met by Amy's smile. Rose, eyes wide, grabbed the console, trying to keep her balance as the TARDIS shook.

Unheard from the interior of the TARDIS, the sound of the dematerialising sequence resounded outside. The melody was taken away by the wind, and where the TARDIS stood seconds ago, remainded an empty space. Rose had left the Earth for the first time in her life.

*~*~*

Back inside the TARDIS, the violent movements had stopped and the Doctor pulled a last lever before grinning. "There we go, we're in space! Hovering above the Earth, actually," he said as he glanced at the screen that his companions couldn't see.

"You're kidding," Rose said, still unbelieving. She let go of the console, and glanced at the doors. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rory whispering something into Amy's ear, and her slapping his arm, laughing.

"Just open the door and you'll see, Rose Tyler," the Doctor extended one arm towards the doors, inviting her to do so.

Rose gave him a look, but he kept pointing to the doors. She glanced at the couple of humans and saw Rory smile at her. Emotions swirled inside her like a storm; she was about to see space with her own eyes, and planet Earth from space. That was beyond all her dreams.

Excitement and curiosity taking the best of her, she grinned at them and ran to the doors. Only to stop right in front of them, before opening them.

"Wait a second, if we're in space and I open the doors, we all die," she frowned at the Doctor. "Are you havin' me on?"

"Good thinking, Tyler," the Doctor replied. "Except! You're not just in space, you're in the TARDIS. And she has an air shell, or a shield if you will. It's protecting us."

Rose was still unsure about opening the doors, but seeing as neither Amy or Rory were afraid, she decided to take a step forward. She grabbed the handle of the door and opened it wide in one swift movement.

The sight that met her eyes was far beyond everything she could have possible imagined. There, just in front of her eyes, the Earth was floating in the darkness that was space. Tiny dots of light illuminated the space all around, as stars burnt billion of killometers away. Photographies astronauts had taken and were published in newspapers were nothing compared to the beauty that laid before her eyes.

She let out a low 'wow' and a breath she didn't know she was holding. "That's... beautiful."

"On my frist trip," Amy started, surprising Rose who hadn't heard her coming. "The Doctor hold me by the foot, and I was floating out of the TARDIS."

"That must have been terrifying," Rose said, wide-eyed again. "But wonderful all the same."

"Oh it was," the Doctor cut in. "Especially for me; imagine if she had floated away!"

"Come on Doctor, I know you'd have never left me," Amy smiled mischievously at him.

"Wait," Rory said as he walked to Amy. "You never told me about this?"

Rose stopped listening to the conversation after Amy's comment, 'You're just overprotective, Rory', and turned back to the open doors. Her mind had still a hard time registering the fact that she was in space, watching the Earth turn around itself. She felt a movement next to her and saw the Doctor watching the planet too.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?," he asked in a soft tone.

"Yes."

"You, humans, live on this tiny planet for so long before it burns, and then you go and colonise other planets and live on and on," the Doctor turned to look at Rose, and she looked back at him as if he was a puzzle, which, to some extent, he was. He seemed to know so many things. She could ask him about the future of the human race; would they really have flying cars? He said the planet was going to burn, would it be the global warming? But instead she settled on one simple question.

"So you've been to the future?"

"Oh yes, I lived a long life, me," he smiled. "I've been everywhere."

"You think you're so impressive," she grinned back, teasing. But there was something off, Rose thought. The Doctor definitely looked young; in his late twenties or early thirties, he couldn't have lived a 'long life'.

He faked being offended, but she could see the hint of a smile in his green eyes. "I am so impressive!"

"Yeah you think," Amy agreed with Rose, her conversation with Rory apparently over. She ignored the Doctor's glare and turned to Rose. "So Rose tell me, are you from Colchester?"

"I had a friend once, from here," Rory added.

Rose shook her head, "No, I was just helping a friend moving her things into her new flat." Her friend would be asking where she had gone, she had left all of her belongings in the flat and no note. She'd have to remember to ask the Doctor to take her back there to apologise. But never did she regret her decision to walk into the TARDIS. "I'm from London, I lived all my life there."

"We've never been to London," Rory said as he glanced at Amy, who nodded.

"London must be pretty exciting," Amy said.

"Oh no," Rose laughed sadly. "You wouldn't believe how boring my life is." She looked away and her eyes met the Doctor's. "...Well,  _was_ , before you blew up the non-existent floor of a flat." Then she looked back at Amy. "Is that how he communicates? By blowing things up?"

Amy and Rory bursted out in laughter as the Doctor exclaimed, "Oi! I'm still here, I can hear you!" He leaned against the railing near the still open doors, and pouted. Rose joined in the other companions' laughter.

When they all managed to stop laughing, Rose continued, "Where are you all from, then?"

"I'm from Scotland," Amy replied first. "And then I moved to Leadworth, a small, boring village."

"Hey," Rory cut in. "Leadworth isn't that boring, it's just calm and quiet. I was born there," he said the last part to Rose.

Rose nodded at the new information, even though she didn't know this little village. Then she looked at the Doctor expectantly, but he looked away and skipped to the console.

"Well I'll tell you what's not boring or small, the third moon of Munna! Nice weather, nice people- and you should close the doors while we're moving through the vortex!"

Rose frowned as the Doctor completely avoided her question, but closed the door. The companions exchanged a look, and Amy spoke up, "Doctor actually, we've all had a long day..."

The Time Lord stared at them from the other side of the console, half hidden behind the column of glass. "Oh right, you lot have to sleep."

"Because you don't?" The question was out of Rose's mouth before she even registered it.

"No, I don't sleep away half of my life me, I've got better things to do!" And Rose was reminded that the man was in fact, an alien. She had so many questions in her mind, she could probably spend an entire day talking with him. But with what happened earlier and all the changements that occurred in her life in the last few hours, she decided that sleep was more important, and she could ask her questions the next day. The Doctor's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "Right then, I suppose I have to show you your room," he smiled.

Amy hugged Rose briefly. "That's nice to have you on board, you can't believe the horror it is to live with two men!" Both girls laughed as Rory and the Doctor's faces fell. "Good night!"

Rory barely had time to wish Rose a good night, before Amy grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the nearest stairs, most probably leading to their bedroom.

"Lead the way then, Doctor," Rose smiled at him, and they started walking side by side through corridors, leaving the console room empty.

Thus, nobody saw the thin cloud of dust entering the TARDIS through the lock of the door.


	6. Who Are You? - Part.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Eleven was the one who just escaped the Time War? He met Amy and Rory... and this blond girl whose timelines are scattered through Time and Space. Her name is Rose. This is their story, exploring the universe. But what is 'Bad Wolf? A complete AU of Doctor Who.

**Who are you? - Part.2**

_"Lead the way then, Doctor," Rose smiled at him, and they started walking side by side through corridors, leaving the console room empty.  
Thus, nobody saw the thin cloud of dust entering the TARDIS through the lock of the door._

Rose was amazed by the TARDIS. The hallways could go on and on, and there were so many rooms that Rose wouldn't have been surprised if the interior of the TARDIS was actually as big as a small city. The Doctor led her through a long corridor, and finally stopped in front a wooden door with circular symbols and a rose engraved. She stared at the drawings for a few long seconds and caressed the circles with her fingertips.

"What is it?," she asked the Doctor, curious.

"Well, apparently it's your room," he avoided her question again, and Rose let her hand fall to her side. "The TARDIS must like you, I don't think she's ever decorated one of my companions' door. And she seemed happy to see you walk in as well."

"You speak of your ship as if it... was alive," Rose noted. The Doctor had been using 'she' to refer to his ship from the first time Rose had heard of it.

"Well she is," the Doctor exclaimed, a proud smile on his lips. He patted the wall next to him as he continued, "She's always been here to help me." The Doctor smiled at Rose's confused face, then nodded at the door. "Go on, open it."

Rose frowned. Being with the Doctor was mystery after mystery. She hoped that maybe she'd get some answers to her questions soon. The room behind the door would probably help her with one question at least; where she would sleep. Rose grabbed the handle, and with a last look at the Doctor, she opened the door.

The room inside looked very much like her own back in London, albeit a little larger. The walls were of a light shade of pink, and so were the covers on the bed in the center of the room. There was a bedside table with a lamp. A beautifully decorated wardrobe was at her right, and she wouldn't be surprised if it was bigger on the inside too. On the other side of the room from her, was a small furniture with all of her usual make-up products and other things she'd need.

Rose was awestruck, and her mouth hung slightly open when she looked at the Doctor smiling next to her. "Did you know I was coming? How come it looks like my room back home?" She narrowed her eyes, getting dubious with each second passing by.

"It's the TARDIS, she can look into your mind, and she made this room just for you. So you could feel at home," the Time Lord never lost his smile. "She can also translate any language you want too, quite handy when we explore a new alien planet!"

"Your ship looked into my head and you didn't even ask?" Rose frowned, upset. She probably would have let the ship translate things for her, if the Doctor had asked her, but doing it without asking her first frustrated her.

"I didn't think of that," the Doctor's face fell.

"Seriously Doctor, you're avoiding all of my questions." Rose was fixing him with her gaze now, determined to get at least an answer before going.

"Well it's my ship, my rules," he replied with a cold voice. He had opened up a bit to his other companions, Amy and Rory, but he wasn't ready to do it all over again, yet.

"But I don't even know where you come from!" Rose's voice rose in volume as she turned fully towards him and crossed her arms. The Doctor fixed her back, and they stared into each other's eyes for minutes long. Neither were ready to give up as both had a great determination and stubbornness. The Doctor seemed lost in memories, and his shield fell for a second as Rose caught a glimpse of deep sadness in his eyes. Finally, Rose sighed, though she was still slightly upset. But there was something about the Doctor's face that made her feel like he had seen too much for her to understand.

"Alrigh', as my friend Shareen says, 'don't argue with the designated driver'."

The Doctor's shoulders seemed to lose a bit of tension, and the Doctor eased a sad smile. "I could take you back, if you want."

"No way, now I'm here, you're stuck with me!," she stuck her tongue out, the tension leaving her too. The air seemed a bit more breathable as the two of them smiled. "But next time ask me before messing up with my head, alright?"

"Deal," the Doctor said, then nodded towards the room. "I hope you still like your room, the TARDIS made it just for you."

"Well," Rose uncrossed her arms, and took a step into the room. "I think that'll do." Her smile widened, letting the Doctor know that the room was perfect. He smiled back and they wished each other a good night before Rose closed the door and the Doctor walked back to the console room.

Rose sighed. The day had been quite eventful, and she was happy. Maybe she'd be able to do something more in her life than to help customers in a boring shop. She'd see more than she what she could have dreamt of, and she'd really  _live_. For now though, the day had exhausted her, and she barely made it to her bed before she fell flat on the matress. She felt so, so tired... A thought crossed her mind at how strange it was that she was so exhausted, but she dismissed it as she fell asleep, still fully clothed.

*~*~*

The Ponds were in their room, bunkbed ready for the both of them -though they rarely used the two beds-. Rory was already on the bed, while Amy was putting on something for the night.

"So what do you think of Rose?," Rory asked.

"Well, we don't know her that much, but she helped the Doctor, didn't she," Amy walked over to the bed and laid down next to her husband. "So I think she's good. Don't you?"

"That's what I think," Rory yawned, and Amy followed. "I'm really tired though...," he trailed off.

"Big day," Amy replied and closed her eyes. They both fell asleep very quickly, in each other's arms and comforted by the body warmth.

*~*~*

The Doctor woke up with a start and almost banged his head against the bottom of the console. The last thing he recalled was working on the wires on the down floor of the console room. He was still on the swnig, and had been lying against the column, wires dangling around him. He rubbed his eyes quickly, immediately coming conscious of everything around him. Had he really been sleeping? It hadn't happened since the Time War. Well, he had tried in his Ninth and Tenth incarnations, but he had never been able to sleep peacefully; he was always woken up by a nightmare. It had been years since the terrible event, and yet the memories had never once left his mind. The memories were haunting him. And even the presence of his companions hadn't been able to set his mind at peace.

This was why the Doctor was particularly surprised to wake up without the images of fire and destruction from his usual nightmares.

He rubbed his eyes again and looked around him. It was peaceful, his companions must be still asleep as no sound could be heard, safe from the constant humming of the TARDIS. Except, it was too quiet. It was the kind of silence he had tried to avoid since he had taken Amy onboard. This loud silence that reminded him of how old and lonely he was. He could still say he didn't like the presence of his companions, but the constant noise of life around him always made him feel a bit safer -even though he already felt safe in the TARDIS-.

He swang off the swing, pushing wires out of his way as he climbed the stairs to the console. "Maybe I did manage to sleep then," he muttered to himself. He was still surprised, but wasn't going to complain; even though he didn't need as much sleep as humans, a few minutes of sleep could only do him good.

"You think you slept?"

The Doctor heard the northern blur before he saw the figure who had spoken. He turned around quickly, eyes wide. He had recognised the voice immediately, as he had been used to it for a few months.  _But it can't be_ , he thought.

And yet there he was, a tall man with broad shoulders, thin lips, a rather long nose and big ears. His cold blue eyes were fixed on the Doctor, who still couldn't believe his own eyes. The leather jacket he was wearing cracked under the man's movements as he crossed his arms. He was also wearing a green jumper and a pair of black trousers.

The Doctor was standing in front of himself.

Except, that was a past version of him, the Ninth one, and he didn't remember having been there. Either it was a paradox, or...

"Oh, I get it," the Doctor, with the bow tie, said. "You're my nightmare, I haven't woken up yet."

"You could say tha'," the other replied, his tone cold and unforgiving. The Doctor held his stare and clenched his fists.

"Yeah, okay, great. Why you?"

"You hate me the most," the man in the leather jacket shrugged.

And that was true. A glimpse of deep sadness and self hatred flashed through the Doctor's eyes as he watched the man. He hated his last two regenerations, the ones that had lived through the Time War. But he hated himself right now even more, for surviving, for living, for having found his innocent companions while he so obviously didn't deserve them, and for ruining their lives.

Feelings he had tried to hide and bury were resurfacing so quickly that he couldn't keep his facade and his face fell. He looked down and took a deep breath before looking back into the other's eyes. He faced himself, the man who had been responsible for the death of his people. He had been in this form when he had been faced with the decision of ending the Time War and kill his own people, or let the Daleks destroy all the other planets. He had regenerated then, and spent a few months in his Tenth form. But he had thought of himself as a God, to whom the laws of Time would obey. Alas, the universe didn't work like that, and he had learnt this for good as he regenerated again. And fell in Amy's garden.

Nothing was worth the death of an entire civilisation, and yet he had done it. The Daleks and the Time Lords were dead, the Time War was over, and he was alone, dealing with his guilt. He was a murderer.

The other Doctor, the one wearing the leather jacket, raised a brow and his lips quirked in a smirk, obviously knowing exactly what was going on in the Doctor's mind. But now wasn't the time to pity himself, it was never good to let the Doctor in his own company.

"If that's alright with you, I'd rather wake up now," the Doctor with the floppy hair said, and then proceeded to slap himself in an attempt to wake up. But it didn't work, and the Doctor held his cheek with a grimace, while the other man snorted.

"You're not sleeping, Time Lord."

"But you can't be here another way!," the Doctor exclaimed, frustrated. His mind was roaming over the possibilities of his other self being there, but he couldn't bring himself to find the reason of the other's presence.

"Yes I can," the other said, extending his arms as if to demonstrate that he really was here. With a smirk on his lips, he let his blue eyes pierce holes into the Doctor as he stared at him. "You're not dreaming, I really am here." He let his arms fall back to his sides. "I'll tell you what too," his face broke into a broad grin. "Your companions aren't either."

The Doctor's eyes widened in horror.

*~*~*

Amy opened her eyes slowly, tiredness still clouding her mind. What time was it? She couldn't tell; the lights were still dimmed, and neither she nor Rory had ever bothered to bring a clock in their room. She closed her eyes again, not quite feeling rested yet, and stretched.

Then she reopened her eyes quickly as she felt an empty space beside her, where Rory should have been sleeping.

"Rory?," she whispered. When no answer came to meet her question, she sat up and looked around the room. There was no other sign of life in the room, so Amy kicked the blankets off her and got up. "Rory?," she called again, but once again her voice only met silence. Her nightgrown flew around her as she walked to the door and peeked in the corridor. It was quiet, and no Rory to be seen. She tried to call her husband once again, but as her question went unanswered, she walked out of the room.

She walked through a few corridors, knowing that the TARDIS would help her find her way back to the console room whenever she'd need it. She took a turn and her whole body froze.

There on the floor, was a figure lying on the side, curled up, and her back to her. The person had grey hair, yet Amy could recognise the clothes Rory had been wearing when they went to sleep earlier. She took a hesitant step, and as the figure didn't notice her, she stepped closer. She kneeled and put a shaking hand on the other's shoulder, and slowly turned the figure towards her.

Then she let out a piercing scream.

*~*~*

Rose woke up during what she could guess was still night. It was still dark in her room, but the strange feeling she got as she opened her eyes was more worrying than waking up in an unknown room. Well, the second part was alright, she thought as she recalled the earlier events. Rose was in the TARDIS, safe.

Safe. That word made her stomach clench. The room looked like her old room in London, and she had felt safe enough when she had gone to sleep. But there was something new, an aura she couldn't quite describe. She sat up and noticed that she was still fully clothed, before walking to the door.

Before Rose could open the door though, she heard a faint scream that made her jump in surprise. She hadn't been in the TARDIS very long, but that was a sound she wasn't expecting to hear in this place. She felt like all courage was leaving her, but if someone needed help, she had to come out of her room. She grabbed the handle and slowly opened the door.

But the door opened itself in one swift movement, and revealed a figure that Rose never expected to see. A figure she  _dreaded_  to see.


	7. Who Are You? - Part.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Eleven was the one who just escaped the Time War? He met Amy and Rory... and this blond girl whose timelines are scattered through Time and Space. Her name is Rose. This is their story, exploring the universe. But what is 'Bad Wolf? A complete AU of Doctor Who.

**Who are you? - Part.3**

" _Yes I can," the other said, extending his arms as if to demonstrate that he really was here. With a smirk on his lips, he let his blue eyes pierce holes into the Doctor as he stared at him. "You're not dreaming, I really am here." He let his arms fall back to his sides. "I'll tell you what too," his face broke into a broad grin. "Your companions aren't either."  
The Doctor's eyes widened in horror._

The Doctor glared at the other man in room, and without another second, ran past him. If he believed what the man had said -if he even was a man, the Doctor had started to doubt he was who he looked like- his companions were in danger. And it was his priority to protect them, especially Rose, who was alone. The Ponds were together at least, and they had lived through many adventures with him. But Rose, poor innocent Rose; what was he thinking when he had asked her to come with him?

He ran on and on, but it was like the corridor was never ending. The TARDIS was so big on the inside that even the Doctor didn't know all the corridors by hearts, but he knew his ship well enough to know that there was something wrong. With the direction he had taken, he should have ran past many rooms already. Yet he hadn't even seen one door.

The Doctor came to a halt and looked behind. The corridor streched on without ending, just like it was in front of him. But when he turned around again, his past self was there.

"Well," the Doctor with the bow tie started. "That excludes many possibilities as to who you are." He frowned and added, "Who are you?"

"And who do you think I am?," the other replied with another question.

"Not  _me_ , for sure," the Doctor fished his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and aimed it at the other Doctor. The buzzing sound broke the silence between the two men as it scanned the leather clad one. Specks of dust fell from the man's shoulders, but went unoticed by the Doctor.

The Doctor read the result on his screwdriver, and frowned deeply. "You're nothing?"

"S'not really what I'd've said," the other replied, standing tall in front of the Doctor. His eyes lost their colour and became grey and colder. Whatever he- it, was, the Doctor was sure he wasn't a friendly one, so he better be working quickly on having him- it, out of his TARDIS as soon as possible.

The Doctor's mind worked quickly on different solutions, and never left the other out of his sight. As the Doctor thought, the man smirked. "Hear that, Time Lord?" But silence was the only thing to be heard. "As time passes by, your companions are closer to danger. I thought you'd do somethin' for them. Do you not care, then?"

That hit a nerve in the Doctor, and he shouted back," Shut up!" His eyes darkened with anger, and he took a step closer to the other man, glaring. "Don't you dare saying that. My friends are the best of me, and I'll protect them. Do you hear me?" He had said the last part with a calm tone, but his voice was holding a threat.

The man with short hair smirked. "You better run then, your new pet seems quite upset."

The Doctor shoved him aside, and ran.

*~*~*

"How can you be here?" Rose's voice broke. The man who was standing there was one she had hoped to never see again. She had left everything for him, and that choice had ruined her life. In the end he had left her in debt, beaten up and alone.

Jimmy Stone.

And yet here he was, in an alien ship. There was something off. "You can't be here," she repeated, trying to convince herself. Maybe she was dreaming, well, having a nightmare rather.

"Oh come on, Rose. You know me, I can do so many things." His voice sounded amused, and it scared Rose to the core, but she stood her ground. She had never backed away from things, even if they scared her, and she wasn't about to begin now.

"But we're in  _space_ ," she argued. "You're not here, I'm dreaming." She shook her head and continued, "And I'm gonna wake up now."

"You think so?," the other replied, still amused. Rose tried to close the door on his face, but the man quickly put his hand on the door to stop her. Then he pushed the door fully open with so much force that the door banged against the wall with a loud 'tud'. "Sorry to disappoint you, dearie, but here's the proof that you're not dreaming."

He grabbed her shirt and yanked her out of the room, pinning her against a wall. Rose cried out in surprise, and tried to push him away but her efforts were unsuccessful; he was too strong for her.

"Let me go!," she yelled as she squirmed, hoping that maybe someone in the TARDIS would hear her.

When her attacker grabbed both her wrists and pinned them against the wall behind her, she tried to find another way to get out of his strong grip. Rose kicked his shin, but it only made him press himself against her so she couldn't move anymore. She yelled again.

*~*~*

Amy couldn't help the tears that flowed from her eyes as she watched the figure beside her. The face she had seen was an old one, deep wrinkles being the witness of how many years the man had lived. And if Rory had lived that long, he would have the exact same face.

The figure stirred, startling Amy. "Amy...?" The man had a weak voice, and Amy had to lean in to hear. "I waited for you."

She couldn't believe it. What had happened? She was certain that it hadn't been more than a few hours since she and Rory had gone to sleep, with Rory still young. In one of their previous adventures, Rory had had to wait years for her -but hadn't aged because of a time loop or something of that kind that the Doctor had tried to explain to her but she had been too busy snoging Rory to pay attention-, was she dreaming about that time then? That if they had come back to Rory later, he would have aged and it would have been too late?

She pinched herself to wake up, but nothing changed around her.

"Rory," she whispered between two sobs. "Is that you?"

"Oh Amy...," Rory trailed off and Amy smoothed his hair with a trembling hand. She still didn't understand what was happening, but if she knew something it was that she would never let Rory down. "I'm so glad to see you a last time."

It took all of Amy's willpower not to slap and kiss him at the same time. "Don't say that! It's OK, it'll be OK," she assured him, but her voice betrayed her fear and panic.

The old man managed a weak smile and closed his eyes. His chest stopped rising, but the smile was still in place on his lips. A tear rolled down Amy's cheek and fell on the dead figure's face and slowly slid down to the floor.

"You can't do that! You stupid face, don't leave me!" Amy shook the man, pleading him to come back. It couldn't be true, it couldn't happen, she didn't even have time to say goodbye! It had to be a dream, Rory couldn't be gone. She cradled the figure in her arms and rocked him slowly.

"And you call him the same names as me?"

Amy's head shot up at the voice coming from behind her. It couldn't be...

She turned around to see Rory standing mere meters away from her, looking exactly like he had been when they had gone to sleep earlier. He was frowning and looked terribly sad.

"Rory?," Amy whispered, then repeated his name, a bit louder the second time.

Rory stared at his wife, who was still clinging to another man. She had been crying, he could see, but the fact that she had another man in her arms couldn't let him think straight and worry about the first fact. The young man was around their age, brown hair, mischievous eyes and a smirk on his lips. He couldn't believe Amy had left him for someone like that. When they had married he thought he'd be safe, he apparently had been wrong to think so.

Amy looked down at her arms, where the dead body of whom she thought was Rory, was still pressed against her. Then she looked back up to find young Rory looking at her.

"What's going on?," she asked confused, her voice free of the shaking she had experienced earlier. She let her last tears roll down her cheeks, not bothering to wipe them as she clung to the body.

"You left me, Amy," Rory replied, his voice deep with sadness. "I thought you loved me. Why did you marry me if you were going to run with another man soon after?!" His tone rose by the end of his sentence, anger and hurt taking the best of him.

"What are you talking about?" Amy couldn't believe it. Couldn't he see she had his own body in her arms? There was something definitely wrong- which one was Rory? Amy was confused and hurt; she had just witnessed her husband's death, and then found him again, but he thought she had left him. Amy would be mad if she didn't know the Doctor and wasn't used to weird things. She knew though, that there was a way to find what was wrong and to fix it. "I never left you." She just hoped that the real Rory was the one still standing.

"Who's that, then?," Rory nodded towards the man his wife was still hugging. The man himself hadn't said anything, but was still smirking at Rory. Amy looked thoroughly confused, but Rory didn't let it perturb him.

"But he's...," Amy trailed off and frowned. "...you," she finished. "You just died. And yet you're here."

"He looks nothing like me," Rory huffed. What was up with Amy, they had completely different features, it wasn't hard to tell them apart.

"No, I mean," Amy breathed deeply. "He's an older version of you."

"Okay, I don't know what you're doing Amy," Rory's eyes stung with tears, and his heart ached, but he kept going. "But if you didn't want me you could have just told me. Or at least find another excuse, because he doesn't look much older than me," he gestured towards the general direction of the other man.

Something clicked in Amy's mind, and her eyes widened. "You don't see the same thing as me, do you?"

"What?"

"I'm holding the  _dead_ body of an  _old_  man, Rory," she said, trying to make sense of things. "It was you."

"But it can't be, look, I'm here," Rory moved his arms to emphasise his words. "I can't be in two places at the same time. Besides, this man seems very much alive to me," he glared at the man in his wife's arms.

"Has he talked to you then?"

When Rory stayed silent, unable to answer the question, Amy smiled and easied the body on the floor. It still looked like Rory and it pained her, but she had a living Rory right behind her and that was all that mattered. She stood up and faced Rory.

"I think there's something on the ship that makes us see things," she said, and walked up to her husband. Rory didn't seem convinced; and the man Amy had let go of seconds ealier was starting to get up. But he loved Amy and he had to give her a chance, so he listened to her. "Idiot, you know I'd never leave you, come on," she continued and crossed her arms.

"Amy, I..."

Amy rolled her eyes, and assured him with a determined tone, "I would never."

Rory didn't respond, but looked into her eyes, and could only see truth and sincerity. He had been stupid to think that she would leave him. She was a strong head and liked adventure, but he knew her better than that. He smiled at her.

Amy smiled back, and grabbed his face with both her hands to kiss him. When Rory overcame the surprise, he wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her back. They only stopped when they heard a faint noise coming from behind Amy.

They both turned to the origin of the sound, and where they were expecting to see the figure that had caused all their problems, they only found a layer of dust. They looked at each other, confused.

"What do you think it was?," Rory asked.

"I don't know," Amy replied and walked to the dust. She kneeled and observed it, but she found nothing strange, apart from the fact that the body had vanished. She looked back at Rory, worried. "But we should go find the Doctor."

*~*~*

The Doctor heard his new companion's screams and doubled in speed. If something happened to her, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. And if something happened to the Ponds...

He couldn't be far from Rose, and yet the different hallways were forming such a labyrinth around him that he started to worry about arriving on time. But he wasn't about to give up. He turned at a corner, and a voice rang in his ears.

" _Do you think this little friend of yours can hold on longer?_ " The Doctor looked around, only slightly slowing down. There was no one with him, and yet the voice sounded very close. The Doctor noticed that the northern blur was gone, and the voice sounded higher pitched, but he didn't have time to dwell on the details. When the Doctor didn't reply, the voice continued, " _Have you seen her, Time Lord?_ "

The Doctor stopped at the odd question. "What do you mean?"

" _She's so powerful..._ ," the voice said and faded.

The Doctor was left alone, confused. What did the voice mean? He already knew Rose was powerful, but in human ways. Not something that could impress a being like the one he had just talked to. The unanswered questions started to amass in his mind, and it was starting to frustrate him. Once he could find out who this being was, he'd ask them all the questions that had been bothering him. Although, knowing who his enemy was would already answer some of his questions.

The Doctor kept running then, until Rose's voice became closer. Finally, he turned at another corner and froze at the scene before him.

Rose was there, a few meters away from him, pinned against a wall; her arms were held up against the wall, and she wasn't moving. Her eyes were glaring at something in front of her.

But she was alone.

" _Rose!_ "


	8. Who Are You? - Part.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Eleven was the one who just escaped the Time War? He met Amy and Rory... and this blond girl whose timelines are scattered through Time and Space. Her name is Rose. This is their story, exploring the universe. But what is 'Bad Wolf? A complete AU of Doctor Who.

**Who are you? - Part.4**

" _Rose!_ "

The call of her name brought Rose's attention on the Doctor, standing a few meters away. She turned her head and relief and hope flashed over her eyes, but the Doctor could still see fear sealed onto her face. There was something big there, something capable of scaring a girl who hadn't been afraid of helping the Doctor in a collapsing room.

Rose tried to squirm out of her attacker's grip, and when she didn't succeed, she cried out for the Doctor to help her.

"Hold on!" The Doctor ran towards her, but the TARDIS suddenly shook, throwing him against a wall. Rose was still pinned against the wall, but she had to hold onto Jimmy's arms not to lose her balance anyway. The man seemed unphased by the brutal and sudden movements of the machine. The Doctor was still firmly gripping the wall, as the floor opened mere centimeters away from his feet. A large crack was forming on the floor, from a wall to another, separating Rose from the Doctor.

"What's going on?!," the Doctor exclaimed. He had travelled 900 years in his ship, and that was a new one. His eyes opened wide as he stared at the deep crack. It was still enlarging, to the point that no one would be able to jump without help from the other side, even with a good run-up.

The shaking stopped, and the Doctor was able to let go of the wall. As he did so, he heard Rose whimper. He had to get her out of here, and find the source of the problems that kept coming. The Doctor stepped close to the edge of the hole in the floor, and gauged the distance. It was definitely too wide for him to jump without Rose helping him, but if Rose did, he'd be able to catch her.

He turned around and took his head in his hands. "Come on, think of something!"

"Doctor, just help me!"

He heard Rose cry out, and spun around quickly. He had missed the one thing that was in front of him.

"What's happening, Rose? You're alone over there," he said. His mind was working quickly, gathering all the facts that had happened until now. There must be a hint that would permit him to understand what was happening in his TARDIS.

"Are you blind?!," she yelled and tried to kick her ex-boyfriend again. "He's bloody holding me here!"

The Doctor frowned and muttered to himself as he paced near the crack. "And I can't see anything..." Then he grinned widely. "AH! Rose, you can touch him, right?"

"Yes!," she quickly replied, exasperated. "And he can too," she glared at him.

Jimmy smiled down at her, but his eyes betrayed his deadly thoughts. Rose shivered; she had seen that look so many times in his eyes before. When they had lived together for a few months, Jimmy used to come back drunk, and Rose always found herself at his mercy. She had fought back of course, but it had always made him punch her harder. And one day, he had just left her for another girl. Rose had found comfort in her mum and Mickey, but it had taken her awhile to get back to a normal life.

The boy leaned down to whisper in Rose's ear, "Shut up." Then he pressed an arm against Rose's neck, with enough force to cause Rose to have trouble swallowing and breathing. Tears gathered in her eyes, but she didnt let them fall. She had promised herself not to cry like this since Jimmy's departure.

"Rose!" The Doctor was starting to get really worried for his companion, as he saw her raising her head as if she had something under her chin. Fear was plastered upon her face as she tried to push the invisible force away from her.

"You should help her."

The Doctor turned around quickly, only to find himself in his Ninth incarnation again, mere inches away from his face. "Good, I wanted to talk to you," he smiled, but his eyes were black with anger. The other Doctor only tilted his head to the side slightly. "Now let her go," the Doctor continued, looking at him eye-to-eye.

The man in leather jacket smirked, holding the Doctor's gaze. "I don't feel like doin' so."

"Oh you will, because I know what you are," the Doctor said, voice low with anger. He almost smiled as he noticed the slight shift in the other's stence.

"You don't."

"You're trying to make yourself seem powerful, but I understand now," the Doctor replied, taking a step closer, breathing into the other's face.

Rose was watching him helplessly out of the corner of her eye, and she felt the air shift, pure anger emanatig from the Doctor. He was looking away from her and she couldn't see what he was looking at, but she felt like she would probably feel petrified if the Doctor looked at her like that.

"Who are you talking to?!" Her voice broke by the end of her sentece, as Jimmy pressed his arm harder against her neck. The Doctor didn't reply, but her comment only confirmed his assumption.

"You use our weaknesses, but I don't think you know who you're dealing with."

As he said that, the Doctor turned to look at Rose still pinned against the wall, her head slightly turning red with her efforts to breathe properly. "Hey you," he yelled at the thing pinning Rose. "Leave her alone right now!"

The figure with Jimmy's form, shocked that anyone else apart from Rose was acknowledging his presence, released his grip on Rose ever so slightly. But Rose noticed the change, and used this opportunity to push his arm away from her neck and step on his foot, hard. The boy cried out in surprise and pain, and took a few steps back, completely releasing Rose from her trap.

Rose fell on the floor, coughed, and swallowed a sob, though she happily greeted air back into her lungs. She took a second to recover, but quickly backed away from her attacker. Her legs were shaking, so she held onto the wall.

"You alright?," the Doctor asked her. He had seriously considered jumping to help Rose, no matter the risks of him falling. But then he had seen Rose defending herself, and had felt relieved that he had been right; Rose could take care of herself without a problem.

"Yeah," Rose confirmed, advancing towards the edge of the crack.

The Doctor turned around to face himself again. The other Doctor was frowning, a hint of pain in his icy blue eyes.  _So you hit one, all the others feel it_ , the Doctor thought.

"You still haven't won," the black-haired Doctor said. " _Look at her, Time Lord,_ " he whispered and the figure fadded. Jimmy's form, still on the floor, soon followed, and only the hole in the floor remained.

"What was it?," Rose asked, looking at the Doctor on the other side of the crack. He seemed deep in thoughts and jumped in surprise as she talked to him.

"An illusion of sorts, I don't know yet," he told her sincerely. It was something that could read one's mind and play with your deepest fears. It made you see things, and yet it could be invisible to others. Some kind of illusion then. Except the Doctor had touched the figure that had looked like himself, and Rose obviously had suffered from the same thing.

But back on the most important problem, there was still a huge hole in the floor of his ship, and Rose was on the other side.

"You have to jump, Rose," he said, hoping she would agree.

"Are you kidding me," she replied, shocked. "I'm not jumpin' over that, I'll fall!"

"Come on, you've got to," he tried to make her understand. "I don't know what's going on with the TARDIS, but I know she can't help you find another way."

Rose looked down the hole, and couldn't see the end. She suppressed a shiver and looked at the Doctor. He had his back against the wall, and was leaning above the crack. When he looked up and met her eyes, he smiled, trying to reassure her. "I'll be here to catch you," he extended an arm towards her to prove his words. They were both over the edge of the hole and yet there were still a few meters separating them.

Rose hesitated. She looked down again, evaluating how much speed she would need to jump to the other side. She blinked, and when she looked up from the hole, the Doctor's hands were covered in blood. She jumped in surprise and her eyes widened but were fixed on his extended hand. "Wh-What have you done?"

"What do you mean?," the Doctor frowned.

"Your hands...," she paused. "You have blood all over them." Her voice wasn't firm as she wasn't so sure about anything anymore. The Doctor didn't look too surprised, which confused her even more.

"That's another one of his tricks, Rose," he explained.

"What? Jimmy's?," she asked, unbelieving. The man had disappeared in front of her, and she was clever enough to know that it hasn't really been him then, but she didn't know what else to call whatever it was. The Doctor understood what Rose meant, and that what had kept her against the wall had been a man called Jimmy.

"Well, Jimmy is one of the illusions too," the Doctor said.

"So if all of this is just an illusion," Rose started. "Does that mean this is one too?" She pointed to the floor with her foot, careful to keep her grip on the wall as to not fall, just in case.

"Good thinking again," he smiled. She was a clever one, Rose. "But Jimmy could touch you and so could you, so I don't think it works like that." The Doctor looked down for a second, thinking. "These are kind of, real illusions, well not real since they're illusions, but real enough to cause physical damage, and illusion enough for us to see different things."

He had said all of this in one sentence, and took a deep breath by the end. It was Rose's second encounter with aliens, and he hoped that it wouldn't traumatize her. Whatever had happened to her with that man, Jimmy, had been frightening enough. Maybe after this, she'd want to come back home. And he wouldn't blame her.

"So if I fall, I could die?," she said, trying to wrap her mind around the concept.

"Yes," he replied, but then immediately continued. "But I'm here to catch you, you're safe!" As if the universe had decided to prove him wrong, the TARDIS shook violently. They both gripped the walls to keep their balance. "Rose, you've got to jump! Now!"

Rose was still unsure about what to do; the TARDIS was shaking, which wouldn't her jump any easier, and there was something wrong with the Doctor. He had said that the illusions were 'real', somehow, so where did all that blood come from? Drops of blood were continually falling from his extended hand and she couldn't tear her eyes from the sight, but she had to make a choice. And fast.

"Rose, look at me," the Doctor tried to sound calm, but the situation was getting more complicated with each passing second. When Rose raised her eyes to look at him, he smiled. "Trust me."

Rose bit her lower lip. Deep in her guts she knew she could trust him, but he had avoided all of her questions before. Now was the time to follow her instinct, she thought. The Doctor was still watching her, and he seemed relieved when she took a few steps back, enough to gather speed to jump. And she ran.

*~*~*

Amy and Rory were walking around the TARDIS, in search of the Doctor and Rose. If they were lucky enough, the both of them would be together. Except, they haven't been lucky so far, as they had been walking for so long that their feet were sore. And no sign of the Doctor.

"What's happening?," Rory asked leaning against a wall.

"Maybe it's something that controls the TARDIS and puts us on the wrong way," Amy shrugged. They had no idea of where they were, or what the way back to the console room was. The hallways seemed to go on forever, all the same everywhere. They hadn't even seen a door. "Come on, we've got to continue."

She extended her arm towards him, and as he took her hand, a scream echoed through the walls. They looked at each other, surprised and worried. It had sounded like Rose's voice.

"Come on," Amy repeated, and they both ran forwards.

*~*~*

Rose had jumped.

The Doctor had been ready to catch her, both arms extended, and as steady as he could with the shaking of the TARDIS. Rose had run all the way to the edge of the crack, and put all her strength in her legs for the jump. A scream had found its way out of her throat without her really noticing.

When her feet touched the floor on the other side, the Doctor grabbed her arms to pull her towards him. The force of the collision made the Doctor take a few steps backwards, pulling Rose with him. Rose grabbed the Doctor's shoulders, so she wouldn't fall.

When they were both steady enough, they smiled at each other.

"See, told you I'd catch you," the Doctor said as Rose sighed in relief.

"Thank you," she smiled at him. She looked down and stepped further into the corridor when she thought she was still very close to the edge. She noticed his hands at this moment, and they looked perfectly clean. The blood had disappeared just like Jimmy had earlier; she decided she would ask the Doctor about it later, when the TARDIS would be safe again.

The two separated parts of the floor converged together, slowly closing the hole, and the TARDIS finally stopped its shaking.

"Well of course it'd seal itself now," Rose commented. The Doctor let out a laugh, and this is then that they noticed they were still gripping each other's arms. Rose quickly let go, the Doctor following the movement with an eyebrow raised, though he didn't question it.

"We'd better go find Amy and Rory," he said.

When Rose agreed, he slipped his hand in hers and grinned. They were back together and safe, it was time to get the enemy out of its hiding place. One last look at each other, and they were running off further into the TARDIS.

*~*~*

Amy and Rory had stopped running, and were now simply walking, though they still didn't know where they were. They were almost to the point of giving up and waiting for the Doctor, when finally they heard voices.

"Do you hear that?," Amy looked at Rory, thinking that there was still the possibility of the thing on the TARDIS making her hear things.

"Yes," Rory said. "Doesn't it sound like the Doctor's voice?"

Amy nodded, and with renewed energy, they walked towards the noise. The voices were getting louder, and when Amy was sure that it was indeed the Doctor's voice, she shouted, "Doctor!"

Rory and her ran, and when the turned at a corner they almost bumped into two other figures.

"Amy!," the Doctor grinned and let go of Rose's hand to hug Amy quickly.

"Doctor," she said and looked to the side. "And Rose! You both alright?"

"Oh yes of course! You know, usual things," the Doctor replied and Rose nodded. "Rory! Good to see you too," he turned to Rory and patted his cheek with a little bit too much enthousiasm. Rory held his cheek and grunted a, 'You too'. Rose smiled sheepishly at him, apologising for the Doctor.

"Okay now, Doctor," Amy started with a serious tone. "What's going on? I saw things Rory couldn't see, and  _vice versa_." Rory frowned at the memory.

"I don't know yet," the Doctor said. "But we're together and we're going to find out."

The Doctor led the way, and the three companions followed. Rose leaned towards Amy who was walking next to her. "Does the Doctor really know what he's doing?"

"No, he never does," Amy laughed. "But he always finds a solution."

Rose raised a brow at Amy's confidence, but the red head only smiled. There were more important questions that needed answers anyway, Rose thought and kept walking.

The group was silent, and the more they walked, the less they were optimistic about finding the way back. But the further they went, the dirtiest the TARDIS got.

The Doctor stopped. "What the hell has he done?!" He looked around, where the TARDIS looked like an abandoned corridor, with cracks in the walls, dust and stones on the floor making it hard for them to walk straight. He took a few more steps, dodging some stones.

Amy walked straight up to the Doctor, "What is this?," she asked.

"Doctor," Rory said from behind the two. "There's a hole in the TARDIS leading straight to Leadworth, what does that mean?"

"No, there's just a door here," Amy said while turning to look at Rory.

The Doctor turned around too. "We're seeing different things again," he explained. "But I don't understand what his purpose is." The Doctor clapped his hands together and paced. "All I can see is a collapsed corridor... He's destroyed my TARDIS!"

All the while, Rose had been frowning at them. She took a step forward. "What are you all talking about? There's nothing here, not even a speck of dust."

The Doctor spun around to look at her, and it took all of his willpower not to jump. "Yes, yes!," he exclaimed. His face lightened up as if Rose had given him something he had always wanted. "Rose Tyler, you are a genius!" Rose smiled uneasily, not really understanding what she had done. Amy and Rory were looking between Rose and the Doctor trying to understand, but they were as lost as Rose was. "Dust, that's it!" The Doctor looked at them as if the solution should be obvious.

"Doctor, what  _is_  it?," Rose finally asked.

"I know just the way," he grinned and Amy rolled her eyes as the Doctor didn't answer the question. He took his sonic screwdriver from the inside of his jacket and fiddled with it. The companions looked at each other, none of them knowing what the Doctor was about to do. "Come on," he muttered to his screwdriver and hit it, before it finally gave a buzzing noise and a bright green light.

"Here we go," he said louder, and waved the device in front of him, scanning the corridor. It emitted a different buzzing sound, and the Doctor ran in the direction he was pointing the screwdriver to. Everyone followed him, sending each other doubtful looks.

They finally managed to get back to the console room, and the Doctor turned around to grin at his companions. He winked and said, "Dust, this is all dust!"

"What do you mean?," Rory sighed.

"Wait and see," the Doctor replied and pointed the screwdriver to the ceiling. He activated it and the noise resounded in the too quiet console room. Not a second later, dust started gathering on the glass floor between the Doctor and his companions. A figure was slowly materialising before their eyes, starting with two legs, and the dust continued building up into a chest, two arms and a head. But the figure didn't have any detailed features; no nose, no cavities for the eyes and mouth, and no fingers. It was impossible to say if the strange figure was looking at the Doctor or the companions. Maybe it was looking at all of them at the same time.

"Just as I thought, you are from the planet Polvere, aren't you?," the Doctor grinned, happy to be right once again.

"So you have found out, Time lord," it said, with a voice that echoed through the room.

"Yes alright," the Doctor continued while dropping his smile and adopting a serious tone. "Now I'll ask you to leave my TARDIS. You've done enough wrong."

"I don't think so, Time Lord," it responded.

"Right," the Doctor said as he worked on his screwdriver again. "As I told you earlier, I don't think you know who you're dealing with." The figure stayed still and silent, observing. Amy stepped closer to Rory; she had seen this happening before, the Doctor was uncontrolable. They had tried to stop him many times, but nothing worked, the Doctor always went too far. Rose was watching the scene, unmoving. "I'm the Doctor, and I'm clever, very clever. I know many things, for example, I know that your kind is attracted by a kind of sound waves. This is why you came here, I was working on the console with this," he held up the sonic screwdriver. He took a step closer, menacing. "And I also know what kind of sound wave you cannot stand."

Before anyone could react, the Doctor switched the sonic screwdriver on, and the figure cried out as it held its head in its hands and bent over in pain.

"You've hurt too many here," the Doctor said, with no sign indicating that he'd be stopping soon. Amy and Rory were pressed close to each other, and Amy buried her face in Rory's shoulder. She dreaded this dark side of the Doctor. Rose however, took a step towards the crying figure and the Doctor.

"Doctor, stop," she said, her voice breaking by the end of the last word. How could this man, who had been so silly and joyous before, do such a thing? The alien did indeed hurt all of them, but it wasn't a reason to make it suffer in return, much less kill it.

The Doctor didn't even look at her as he replied, "Everything has its time, and everything dies."

Rose kept staring at him, she wasn't about to let the Doctor kill someone. Amy, Rory and the Doctor felt the air shift, and so did the figure as it turned to Rose and flinched away. There was just something in her eyes that was captivating and commanding. Amy and Rory didn't notice it, but the Doctor turned his eyes to Rose. Just at this moment, he remembered the words the alien had whispered to him earlier, ' _look at her, Time Lord_ ,' it had said. But the Doctor had looked at her, and there had been nothing out of the ordinary. Unless... Maybe the alien hadn't meant for him to look with his eyes.

The Doctor frowned as he focused on Rose, who was still looking back at him, determined. He was a Time Lord, and that granted him a few advantages, like being able to see someone's time lines, their choices in life that would lead them one way or another. Of course, the Doctor had never looked at anyone's time lines without a good reason- he had never looked at Amy's or Rory's. He had been better at this in his Eighth incarnation and hadn't used his sight since then, but he could still do it. He let the Time Vortex flow through him and the time lines move around him until he found Rose's.

Rose was a human, so the Doctor was expecting to see linear, ordinary time lines. Well, maybe not that linear since she was traveling with him now. But he wasn't expecting what was currently displayed before his eyes. Rose's time lines were represented by thousands of golden lines surrounding her, they were scattered through all of time and space.  _Everywhere_. And then it stopped. The doctor couldn't see anything anymore, as if he time lines were hidden.

"Doctor, stop," Rose said. She didn't know why the Doctor looked shocked to see her, nor why he couldn't tear his eyes away from her, but there was a more important matter to take care of. The figure still had its head in its hands and was facing the both of them.

"You're a monster," the figure's voice rang pitifully around them. Rose cast it a glance, thinking it was talking about the Doctor, and turned back to the Time Lord.

"Please," she pleaded. The two other companions had taken a step closer to the Doctor too, hoping that their presence would help convincing the Doctor to stop. Finally, the Doctor looked away from Rose and lowered his hand holding the sonic. The sound waves seemed to have stopped, as the figure slowly stood up.

"Get out," the Doctor commanded.

Without another word, dust fell from the alien as the form disappeared until it only became a pile. Then, carried by a breeze, the dust flew through the room, and out of the TARDIS by the lock.

"I'll have to shield that lock," the Doctor muttered and walked around the console to flip levels and push buttons. The TARDIS flew away in the oppposite direction the dust went.

The room was silent, as the Doctor was deep in thoughts and bought himself time by inspecting the control pad. Amy walked to Rose and hugged her briefly. "I'm glad we're all fine," she said, and Rory nodded. "And thanks for stopping him," she whispered. "We're tried before, but without succeeding."

"I haven't done much though," Rose shrugged.

"More than you think," Rory replied. They didn't know how, but Rose had stopped the Doctor, and that was all that mattered.

"Well Doctor, we're going back to sleep, unless you've got another alien coming," Amy laughed. The Doctor grunted a goodnight, and Amy and Rory left. Rose stayed, watching the Doctor, knowing fully that he was avoiding her. Why had he looked at her as if she was a ghost? And he hadn't answered any of her previous questions. But she patiently waited for him to come to her.

The Doctor pushed a last button on the console and took a deep breath. What he had seen earlier was something he had never seen before, not even Time Lords couldn hide their time lines like that; though he doubted Rose had done it on purpose. Was that what the alien wanted him to see? What exactly had happened, and what did it mean? He decided that he wouldn't tell Rose, not yet anyway. The thing had hurt all of them already, she didn't need to worry over something else.

He turned around, and wasn't surprised to see Rose waiting for him, she was as stubborn as him. He walked up to her, and extended a hand. "Come with me."

Rose took his hand and followed him in the TARDIS. They walked in silence, until the Doctor finally spoke up. "My planet's gone," he said, voice low with pain and regrets. "It burnt before its time."

"What happened?," Rose asked. She looked at him and her heart clenched when she saw him looking down, lost in memories.

"There was a war," the Doctor paused. "And we lost."

"A war with who?" When the Doctor didn't reply, she squeezed his hand reminding him that he was safe in the TARDIS with his companions. She didn't press on the subject, and decided to ask another question. "What about your people?"

The Doctor looked at her, silent for a moment. "I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords," he paused again. It was painful for him to face all the memories he had tried to bury. But they had never really left his mind. "They're all gone. I'm the only survivor." Rose stayed silent and waited for him to continue. The Doctor looked so sad, she wished she could take all of his pain away. He may not realise it, but he was a wonderful man. Although, Rose wondered if this had something to do with her seeing his hands covered in blood. "I'm left traveling on my own because there's no one else."

"There's me," Rose immediately answered. "And there's Amy and Rory."

The Doctor didn't reply. She couldn't know how different it was, his people were always present in his mind, and without them he was  _alone_. The presence of the humans in the TARDIS wouldn't change that. He didn't tell her that though, Rose was being compassionate and he was glad enough for that. But she had risked her life today. "You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home?"

Rose looked away from the Doctor and instead, looked straight ahead. She hadn't thought about it, she had been terrified, yes, but if this was the price to pay to see the stars and discover new things, she was all ready to pay it. "I want to see things I've never seen before, danger is just inbetween," she said.

It sounded so much like something the Doctor himself would say, that he laughed. Rose looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What is it?"

"Nothing!" The Doctor doubled in laughter, the tension releasing itself, all thoughts of his planet, his people or Rose's time lines forgotten. If Rose could make him smile in a time like this, she would be able to do anything.

"Oh come on!," she slapped his arm playfully.

The Doctor's laugh was contagious, as both of them were soon laughing together. Rose leaned on the Doctor's shoulder as if it was the most natural thing and they walked, their hands still linked, towards new adventures.


	9. Among the Stars - Part.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Eleven was the one who just escaped the Time War? He met Amy and Rory... and this blond girl whose timelines are scattered through Time and Space. Her name is Rose. This is their story, exploring the universe. But what is 'Bad Wolf? A complete AU of Doctor Who.

**Among the Stars - Part.1**

When Rose woke up in her room in the TARDIS, she felt fully rested. The lights slowly brightened as Rose stirred from her sleep. The Doctor had said that the ship was sentient and Rose hadn't quite believed him, but she was starting to understand. The TARDIS hummed as if she was greeting her new passenger, and Rose rubbed her eyes. She stretched and lazily got out of bed to open the wardrobe. The doctor had told her that she would find anything she'd need, and whenever she'd need it. And he was right. When Rose opened the doors, she saw a pair of jeans, a pink shirt and a grey sweater presented to her nicely folded. There also was a pair of shoes good for running -and Rose had a nagging feeling that there would be a lot of running to do-. She took the sweater and held it up; it was just her size. Rose smiled and hesitantly whispered a, 'thank you', to the TARDIS. The lights brightened for a second, and Rose looked up at the ceiling to grin, then she strode out of the room.

There was a bathroom juxtaposed to her own room, and Rose took ten good minutes to relax under the hot water of the shower. What happened during the night had quite shaken her, but Rose had still loved running with the Doctor. Especially since now she knew a bit more of the Doctor, and why he didn't open up right away. She felt a bit guilty for pushing the Doctor to answer her, but in the end she was glad she did. The look of deep sorrow the Doctor had had in his eyes could have broke any heart, and Rose was decided to make the mad man smile no matter what.

Once she was refreshed and dressed, Rose walked out of the bathroom. She wondered what they'd do today, a thought she hadn't had in awhile since her life had just been boring routine. It made her smile, just as she walked in the console room.

"Sleeping beauty decided to wake up?" She heard the Doctor say, though she couldn't see him. She looked around, and noticed Amy leaning against the console. She smiled, and Amy replied with a grin and a wave of the hand. She was wearing a knee length-jean skirt with a red long-sleeved shirt and a leather jacket. Rose walked further into the room, and she noticed the Doctor and Rory under the console, looking up at her. She stuck her tongue at him for the comment, and leaned over the railing of the stairs that led under the console.

"Good morning to you too," she said.

"Good morning," Rory replied with a smile. He was wearing a squared shirt with a blue jacket open on the front. He was holding a piece of metal for the Doctor, who was sitting on a swing, a couple of wires in his hands. He was wearing a pair of big glasses to protect his eyes in case there were sparks. He didn't have his usual brown jacket, only a white shirt with his bowtie and braces that showed his lean frame.

"You'll get used to wake up early, don't worry," Amy said as she walked up to Rose, and leaned on the railing.

"And there are no mornings or evenings here," the Doctor said as he grabbed the piece Rory was holding. "Time machine, time's relative here!"

"Well then, there's no problem with me sleepin' in," Rose replied. She could wrap her mind around the concept surprisingly quite quickly, and she didn't waste a second to tease him.

The Doctor took the glasses off his eyes, and frowned at her. "Oi, don't start getting all clever on me!" The companions all burst into laughter, and even the Doctor smiled. After a few minutes, the Doctor jumped off the swing and everyone followed him to the console. He turned around and smiled at Rose.

"So Rose, tell me, everywhere and everywhen in time and space. All the stars that ever existed; where do you want to start?"

Rose blinked; where did she want to go? She liked History, she could ask maybe to see a bit of the past of her planet. But she also was curious to know what would happen in the future, how the planet would look like.

She bit her lower lip before replying. "Can we go to an alien planet?"

"You're an adventurous one, aren't you?," the Doctor's face split into a broad grin.

"Oh yes, we haven't been to an alien planet in awhile," Amy chipped in. When Rose raised a brow, she explained, "The Doctor loves the Earth."

"I don't," the Doctor said as if he should be offended.

"Anyway," Rory interrupted, knowing that Amy and the Doctor could bicker for ages over nothing important. "What planet are we going to?"

The Doctor grinned, "I've got just the one!" He ran around the console to push in the coordinates to the planet. "Oh you'll love it, biggest market place in the galaxy!" He peeked around the column to see his companions holding onto the railing. "Geronimo!," he shouted and pulled a lever, making the TARDIS lurch forward into the Time Vortex. The ride was as bumpy as the last one, but this time Rose was prepared. The three companions were smiling at each other as the Doctor pushed some buttons to set their course.

*~*~*

"More, we need more!"

A loud voice resounded across the cavern-like room. There were pillars on the two larger sides of the room, with two long balconies. At the center, a black carpet led the way from a wooden door to a throne on the further side of the room. Everything was made out of stone, even the throne on which beast skins were thrown to make it more comfortable. The whole place was dark, as there were no windows, and the only sources of light were a few candles on the pillars.

Two guards were on each side of the door, watching the scene happening in front of them. A form was sitting on the throne, wearing a very large black coat with a hood hiding its face. It was impossible to say of which species the form was. Although, the voice made it sound clear that it was male. And the girl standing in front of the throne, shaking, knew. She was of short height, just reaching the shoulders of an average human female, at most. And she was blue. Her hands, feet and pointy ears were of a darker shade of blue, and her eyes were yellow with the dilated pupil of a cat. She was wearing a white toga, completely covering her hands, and down to her ankles. She had no shoes.

Tyaina, as it was the girl's name, bowed before the black figure and blurted out a shy response. "Yes, we are working on it, my Lord." She bowed further. "But if we are not careful we will get noticed."

"Just do your job, and quickly!," the hooded figure roared as he stood up. The blue girl took a step back in fear and nodded quickly before leaving without another word. The guards opened the door for her, and she ran out of the too wide and too empty room.

The black figure paced in front of the throne. If they didn't get enough of what they were looking for, they wouldn't be on time, and there was no way they could miss it. He shook his hooded head. Even if it took his most loyal subjects, he wouldn't let the plan fail. He had put too much into it.

The figure turned around, and the light of a nearby candle illuminated his white teeth shown through a grin.

*~*~*

The Doctor turned a last button and the TARDIS landed. The companions let go of the railing to walk to the screen on the console. The Doctor walked around the console to join them, and hit the side of the screen before it showed an image. They could see a very large place outdoors, crowded with people.

"Ah, give me a medal! This is Runthèsi, year 400/apple/98," the Doctor exclaimed with a grin. Rose and Rory looked at each other in confusion at the name of the year. Amy however, didn't miss her chance to tease the Doctor.

"Well that's a first one, we've landed on the right planet."

"Oi, will you all stop with this? My driving skills are perfectly fine," the Doctor pouted.

"Even when we were supposed to go to Rio? You landed us in Wales in 2020!," Amy laughed and Rory smiled at the memory. Rose followed Amy in her laughter but smiled when the Doctor looked at her in disbelief.

"Well, what are we waiting for?," Rose asked everyone as she walked towards the doors. They all followed her, but waited for the Doctor to open the doors. "Wait," Rose stopped the Doctor as he was just about to open the doors. "You've discovered all these planets, this one's mine!"

Rose grinned and grabbed the handle when the Doctor took a step back. She pulled the door open, revealing a noisy, bright, and very alien world. The first thing she noticed was how the air seemed to be of the same composition as the air on Earth, as she could breath normally. And it was warm, but not too much, so she was glad the TARDIS gave her a sweater.

No one seemed to mind the presence of the blue police box by the end of the alley, and Rose wondered if people were used to see things appear here.

'People' was the key word. Because what people are, changes from the point of view, right?

Different beings were walking right past Rose, not even giving her a second glance. She saw some humans, but there also were a lot of short and blue people, some were still blue but taller and with mandibles like insects, others were humanoids cats, others were wearing long hooded black coats but she could see mechanical hands hanging out of the sleeves, and Rose even saw some that looked like trees. There were so many species that Rose couldn't count.

She took a step out of the TARDIS, carefully putting her foot on the ground. Then her face broke into a grin as she took a few more steps. Amy, Rory and the Doctor soon followed. The Doctor wore a proud grin, and leaned against the side of the TARDIS to observe his companions. The couple was holding hands and taking a few step ahead, while Rose looked back at him.

"They're blue," she said, unbelieving. "And cats, or trees."

"Yep," the Doctor simpy replied. He looked up, and Rose followed his gaze. She gasped in surprise as she noticed how the sky was completely different from her home planet. From where she stood, she could see different colours in the sky, going from dark shades of blue to bright greens. A planet was hiding some of the sky from view, forming a giant black spot. There were two others, slightly smaller, one on each of Rose's sides. There were no clouds and the stars were tiny dots of light in the sky, giving a faint light to the world around Rose. She was on another planet. An alien planet with alien people, and everything was so different yet all the same. She was among the stars.

The place continued as far as Rose could see with stalls around her, forming alleys, going in every way possible. Even with a good sense of direction, one could easily get lost.

"Biggest market place, and now is when there's the most exchanges with the planets around. Best time really," the Doctor said as Amy, Rory and Rose looked around in awe. He smiled. The Doctor really would never grow tired of this look on his companions' faces. "Though they don't have the best custard, really, Earth does that better. And soups; there's this planet Anraith, they have the best soups I've ever eaten in all my life, and that's saying something! Anyway, you can find anything here, from food to spaceship pieces and clothes."

True to the Doctor's words, Rose could see on display, flowers, things that she guessed were fruits of some kind, jewelry, clothes, books, and things she couldn't put a name on. Rose was immensely happy, and she walked to the Doctor to hug him briefly.

"Thank you for bringing us here, Doctor," she smiled brightly. The Doctor smiled back, and took her hand.

"Shall we go then?" He looked at Rose for a moment, then shifted his gaze to the Ponds, who were watching them, smiling.

The four travelers continued down the alley, through the thick crowd. Amy, Rory and Rose were laughing at the peculiar items they could find. Then they parted, Amy and Rory went to the left side of the alley, and the Doctor smiled as their laughter faded in the constant buzzing noise of the crowd. Rose tugged on the Doctor's hand, making her way through the crowd to a stall on the other side. She looked at everything with curiosity, like a child discovering the world, and she was even more curious about the objects she could find that looked nothing like what she had back home. She kept asking him what these were and how they worked, and the Doctor was more than happy to tell her everything he knew.

"Is that a fruit?," she asked, raising her voice over the constant noise around them. She was holding what seemed like a blue ball the size of her hand. It had a leaf still attached on top of it, and its skin was smoother than anything she'd ever touched. The blue and purple shades of the fruit, however, left her perplexed.

"Yes," the Doctor replied after giving the fruit a quick look. "Kind of tastes like an orange."

Rose stared at the fruit in her hand. But she quickly lost interest when she noticed that the next stall had jewelry. She put the mysterious fruit back, and let go of the Doctor's hand to run. The Doctor felt like his hand immediately went cold, but brushed the feeling away as he followed Rose.

"Oh look at that," Rose said as she picked up a necklace with a rose as a pendant.

"Cheesy," the Doctor said with a grin. Rose stuck her tongue at him, and looked at the other items displayed on the stall. But the Doctor quickly got bored as he didn't have anything else to tell Rose, and went to look at the next little shop, with pieces of spaceships that he could improve the TARDIS with.

The loud noise of the crowd made it hard for the Doctor to hear his companions if they tried to talk to him, but it wasn't loud enough to stop the Time Lord from hearing the sudden scream that pierced the air.

The Doctor looked around, until his eyes fell on Rose's and he grinned. "That's more like it!"

Rose raised a brow at the Doctor's enthousiasm, but followed him anyway when he ran towards Amy and Rory.

The two companions had heard the scream too, and were alert, in contrast with the rest of the crowd who simply continued shopping and weren't giving the scream a second thought.

"Did you hear that?," the Doctor asked when they were together.

"Yeah," Rory replied. Amy and Rose were looking worriedly over to where the scream had come from, and without waiting any more, they both ran. The two men soon followed, pushing through the crowd. The running led the girls to a round place, with a fountain in the center. The statue on the fountain was a howling wolf, and water was rapidly dripping out of its stone mouth, adding noise to the already loud place. A human girl was screaming and squirming out of a man's grip.  _Human_  male or not, it actually was impossible to say, as his whole body was covered with a long black coat. He was holding the girl from behind, but she wasn't giving up and kept kicking around.

Rose and Amy immediatemy ran towards the two fighting figures, while no one else seemed to be about to do something to help the girl. Some people were watching the scene, others were avoiding the whole fight and were leaving. When the cloacked figure saw the two human girls running forwards, he simply threw the girl. Rose caught her, while Amy ran a bit further, only to lose the attacker, and come back to Rose a few seconds later.

"Are you alright?," Rose asked as she steadied the girl. She had dark skin, and had bright blue eyes shinning with tears. It must have been quite a fright for her, who knows what the figure would have done to her. Her hair hung loose on her back, down to her waist. She was wearing a white toga, as it seemed to be the typical clothing on the planet.

"Ye-," the girl started, but her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted. Rose caught her, and Amy helped her laying the girl gently on the ground.

The Doctor and Rory, who had been delayed by the thick crowd, finally arrived. Rose and Amy looked up.

"Doctor can't you do something?," Rose asked.

"Rory, you're a nurse, do something," Amy said almost at the same time. She and Rose stood up and took a few steps back as the Doctor took his screwdriver from his pocket and kneeled next to the girl to scan her. Rory also kneeled to examine the girl. When the buzzing noise of the screwdriver stopped, the Doctor checked at the data it had acquired. Rory was taking the girl's pulse, and seemed satisfied as he let go of the girl's wrist.

"She just fainted out of fear, she'll be alright," Rory said.

The Doctor nodded in agreement. "She just needs some rest, and she'll be on her feet very soon." He put the screwdriver back in his pocket, frowning. "What exactly happened?"

When his question wasn't answered, the Doctor looked up from the girl only to be faced with an empty spot, where Amy and Rose had been minutes ago. Rory followed his gaze, and they both quickly stood up, fervently looking around.

But neither Amy nor Rose were in sight.


	10. Among the Stars - Part.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Eleven was the one who just escaped the Time War? He met Amy and Rory... and this blond girl whose timelines are scattered through Time and Space. Her name is Rose. This is their story, exploring the universe. But what is 'Bad Wolf? A complete AU of Doctor Who.

**Among the Stars - Part.2**

_Rory followed his gaze, and they both quickly stood up, fervently looking around.  
But neither Amy nor Rose were in sight._

"Rose, Amy!", the Doctor called, but once again there was no answer.

"Where are they? Doctor!", Rory yelled at the Doctor, worried.

"I don't know! They were just here," the Doctor ran to look into some alleys to see if they were there. Both of his companions would never have left them without saying anything, especially when they were worried about that girl, so it only left one possibility. They had left against their will. The Doctor turned around, and this is when he noticed how some of the viewers who had stayed to look while the girl was being attacked, were whispering to one another. Witnesses, of course, how could he have been so blind!

"What did you see?", he walked towards the nearest people, towering over them to get an answer. But they only squeaked and ran in the opposite direction. Anyone he approached ran away. But nobody could blame them; the Doctor looked furious and barely controling himself, quite like a tiger in its cage. At some point, everyone had left, leaving Rory and the Doctor together with the girl still unconscious on the ground. Rory had also walked around the place, trying to find their missing friends, but with no success.

The Doctor furiously pulled his screwdriver out of his pocket once more, and scanned the place. He hoped to find residues of his companions' presence, so he could trace them to where they were gone. But he wasn't that lucky; there were no signals to trace, it was like Amy and Rose had just vanished into thin air. The Doctor let out a frustrated growl.

"No sign of them, Doctor, what should we do?", Rory said from behind him.

"There's no signal, it's like they just disappeared!", the Doctor replied, though not answering the question.

"But how? Why did they leave? Where are they?", Rory knew the Doctor had no idea yet, but the questions had to be asked. He trusted the Doctor to find Amy and Rose, but he hoped that whatever had taken them wouldn't harm them.

The Doctor put his screwdriver back in his jacket, and looked down. He would get them back, no matter what. He walked back to the girl on the ground, and picked her up. He had nowhere to start searching for his companions, but maybe he could get information from the girl. There was something wrong on the planet, the Doctor rememebered it as a peaceful place, but now it seemed like fear ruled it. No one had seemed surprised by the girl's scream after all.

"We're going back to the TARDIS, Rory," the Doctor said with a look at his companion. Rory nodded and followed the Doctor back to the TARDIS. The Doctor had apparently calmed down, and Rory was relieved, because no one could know what the Doctor would do when he was furious. Besides, as a nurse he couldn't let down the girl either.

*~*~*

Rose slowly came back to consciousness. She could hear water dripping somewhere on her left. Each drop of water falling resounded loudly in her head. Oh her head, it hurt. As did her right arm. There was a constant buzzing noise around her, but otherwise, it was silent. Her olfactive sense then kicked in, and she wrinkled her nose in disgust at the stncking smell. It was sweat, rusty iron and decomposing organisms all in one. Then she noticed she was lying uncomfortably on her back, small rocks and stones biting her back. Ah, stone, maybe that was why the dripping water was so loud. But she definitely wasn't in the TARDIS then.

She didn't want to open her eyes just yet, dreading what she'd see. What had happened anyway? Rose only remembered running to steady a girl who had been attacked. Right, the girl had fainted and the Doctor had arrived. Her and Amy had stood a bit away to let the Doctor scan the girl and... her right arm had suddendly hurt and her vision had turned black in less than a second. She didn't remember anything after that. She hoped however, that the others were alright.

Rose finally decided to open her eyes, but her surroundings were so dark that she would have kept her eyes closed, it almost wouldn't have changed a thing. She blinked, her head still throbbing made her hesitate to sit up. Holding her head in her hands, she did so anyway. She looked around, but she could barely see anything. She noticed however, that she was in jail, as she could make out the shadow of the bars constituting one wall of the cell.

The cell in itself wasn't much big, it was just enough for five people to lie down side by side. The three other walls were made out of stone bricks, as she had guessed earlier, without windows, and water was lazyly dripping on one side. There was straw on the ground, but not enough to make it comfortable to lie down.

She let go of her head, and rubbed her right arm. It hurt badly whenever she touched it, but with so little light she couldn't do much about it. She moved her legs to stand up, but her feet brushed past something that definitely wasn't stone. She heard a grunt and as the figure moved, Rose crawled towards it. She could make out the form of a girl with long hair, and as she patted the girl's shoulder to wake her up, she felt Amy's leather jacket.

"Rose?", Amy asked quietly.

"Yeah, it's me," Rose replied. "Can you sit up?"

"I think so." With Rose's help, Amy sat up and crossed her legs. As she felt a sudden pain shot through her right arm, she winced. "But my head and arm hurt. You alright?"

"Same here," Rose said. They sat next to each other, facing the the only direction that offered them a little light. "What do you think happened?"

"I don't remember anything," Amy admitted. "We were helping that girl, right? And when the Doctor and Rory arrived I blacked out, I think." There was a pause. "I only remember the pain in my arm."

Rose nodded, even though Amy couldn't see her. "That's all I remember too. Maybe they injected us some chemical to make us faint."

"Let's hope it's just that," Amy agreed. There was another pause, both girls trying to remember what happened, any detail could help them understand. "It's really dark here," Amy noticed.

"Yeah, there's not even a candle." Rose looked around, but she definitely couldn't see anything. "Do you think the Doctor will find us?," she asked a bit worried. She trusted the Doctor, but even she didn't where she was.

"Yes he will," Amy assured her, though Amy herself was worried too.

She was about to stand up to see if she could get a better view of the room from the bars, but the loud grating sound of a heavy wooden door opening stopped her. Rose and Amy froze, staring at the cell door. A faint light came into the room outside of their cell, enlightening all the other cells around them. Voices were coming from their left, where the wooden door seemed to be, but Rose couldn't make out proper words.

The prisoners heard footsteps then, metal clicking against the stone ground. They were getting louder, and Rose could finally understand what they were saying.

"Take these ones," an authoritary voice said. Immediately after, the grating sound of the metal bars of a cell door echoed through the stone walls. Cries and shouts were heard, but they abruptly stopped a few seconds later. Rose's eyes widened as she guessed that the prisoners must have been drugged like she had been. She looked at Amy, who had guessed the same. Where were they taken?

More footsteps, and Rose could see three soldiers, the first one was leading the group, a torch in hand. Two others were following, holding syringes. The three of them were wearing metal armors, quite like the ones knights were wearing back in the Middle Ages. Rose immediately noticed how their movements were fluid even with the heavy metal. However, they had more trouble moving their necks.

The first soldier held the torch towards Rose and Amy's cell, looking at them intently. Neither girl looked down, and they waited. Finally, the soldier turned around.

"Not them, they're new, they're not good for the job." The two following soldiers didn't say anything, and simply continued on their way.

The cell right in front of Rose and Amy contained four girls, of different ages, but they were all backing against the wall, trying to hide from the soldiers. The same fear was seared onto their faces, and Rose wondered if it was a usual occurrence.

"We need the old ones, who don't have long to live," the first soldier continued, as he pointed to the cell, directing the other soldiers with his light. He opened the door with a loud noise, and the soldiers entered. The girls screamed and fought will all their might, but they couldn't do anything against the soldiers' armors. Rose saw one of the soldiers planting a needle in the arm of one girl, and injected a green liquid. Not a second later, the girl fell in the soldier's arms. Under the light, Rose could see that all of the prisoners were barefoot, wearing a simple shirt and trousers, both completly torn and dirty.

Another group of soldiers came and took the girls back to the wooden door, out of the room. And it continued like that for long minutes. Rose closed her eyes when she heard the girls' screams, hoping that they'd be alright. Amy looked furious, and there was no doubt that she would punch the soldier in the jaw if she could. Finally, the soldiers were gone, and the rest of the prisoners were back in the dark and crushing silence, as none of the remaining prisoners were talking.

"Where do you think they've taken them?," Amy whispered.

"I don't know, but it didn't seem like a pleasant destination," Rose shivered. She was glad the soldiers hadn't taken them, but she was worried about the others. "Did you see the needles?"

"Yes," Amy replied. "You were right about the chemical, and it's effective. I've never seen anything like it."

"Alien planet," Rose let out a dry laugh. She hoped that whatever they had used, it wouldn't mess with her human metabolism. "And they weren't really careful, my arm still hurts."

"I know," Amy said. She heard a movement next to her, and saw Rose's figure moving. "What are you doing?"

Rose stood up and walked up to the cell door. "Well, it's not fun if we just wait for the Doctor, is it?", she said with a grin that Amy could hear in her voice.

"I like you," Amy grinned back and stood up to join her.

*~*~*

Marian opened her eyes as she came back to consciousness. Strange noises came to her ears, and she immediately became alert of her surroundings. There was a strange hum filling the air in the room, and the room itself had an orange light with yellow walls, it was nothing like she had ever seen before. She was lying on something comfortable; how had she gotten here? Had she been kidnapped? She remembered the blonde girl, but...

She quickly sat up, and meet the worried eyes of a stranger.

"Doctor, she's awake," the man said.

The man was sitting by her side on a chair, and he immediately stood up when he spoke. There was another man, who had been looking at a screen before the first man spoke. His head shot up and he grinned at her. Marian noticed that the room had only one bed, and there were machines of all sorts surrounding her. A wave of panic engulfed her.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"It's alright," the first man said. "You fainted, and you need some rest. My name's Rory, what's yours?" Rory tried to reassure her.

The girl looked at him, and upon seeing no sign that he'd harm her, she answered. "My name is Marian, sir."

"And I'm the Doctor," the second man said with a grin. "And you can drop the 'sir'," he added and Rory nodded in agreement.

"What happened?," Marian asked, still not knowing how she had gotten here.

"You were attacked on the place, outside. Our friends saved you, but you fainted, so we took you here," Rory explained.

"It's my ship, and this is the medbay so you're safe," the Doctor said.

"Thank you," Marian whispered. If the thing that attacked her was what she thought it was, she had been saved from a certain death. "But I have nothing to give you in return."

"You don't need to pay us for saving you," Rory immediately replied, as if it was obvious. Marian guessed they weren't from the planet then. Because everything had a price here, even life.  _Especially_ , life. The Doctor noticed that Marian was surprised, but kept the thought to the back of his mind.

"Actually," the Doctor said, and Marian felt panic come again. "Our friends who saved you, disappeared. If you can tell us any information you have, that'll do it." The Doctor stared at her intently, and Marian felt like his eyes could burn holes through her. She knew exactly what had happened to them. It's what would have happened to her is she hadn't been saved. Everyone knew here, but nobody said anything about it. The Doctor noticed how the girl became extremely nervous; she was definitely hiding something.

"I-I don't know," the girl stammered, lowering her gaze under the pressure of the Doctor's eyes.

"We're not going to hurt you, but we're looking for our friends and we need help," Rory said with a soothing tone, trying to reassure her still.

Marian intertwined her hands in the covers on the bed and bit her lip nervously. " _They_ 've taken them. It's always  _them_ ," she said with a timid voice, and an ounce of fear when she talked about 'them'.

"Who?", the Doctor asked, pushing a strand of hair off his forehead as he took a step forwards. "Last time I came here, it was a peaceful place. Today someone gets attacked and everybody stares. What's going on?"

"It's impossible, you can't be that old," she frowned.

"Don't believe appearences. So, what do you mean?", the Doctor inquired as Rory watched the exchange.

"Runthèsi has been like that for five hundred years. You can't have been here before."

"Oh, I've got a way," the Doctor said as he started to pace next to the bed. "This planet should have been a peaceful place for a good thousand more years from now. It gets exploded by a collision with a star then, but that's not the point. The point is, it should have never been a place ruled by fear. The planet has had its course changed." He turned to look at Marian. "What happened five hundred years ago?"

The girl hesitated to answer. She didn't understand how that man could have been here before, he looked so young. And even if he didn't look his age, no one could live five hundred years. Was he lying? What had happened had been so terrifying that when her parents had told her the story, she had felt as scared as if she had been there. With a shudder, she decided to tell them. "Some say that it was a natural disaster." The Doctor raised a brow, encouraging her to continue. "And some say that it was the Demon of Light." She paused. "Whatever it was, it destroyed everything. And we call it the Bad Wolf."


	11. Among the Stars - Part.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Eleven was the one who just escaped the Time War? He met Amy and Rory... and this blond girl whose timelines are scattered through Time and Space. Her name is Rose. This is their story, exploring the universe. But what is 'Bad Wolf? A complete AU of Doctor Who.

**Among the Stars - Part.3**

" _Some say that it was a natural disaster." The Doctor raised a brow, encouraging her to continue. "And some say that it was the Demon of Light." She paused. "Whatever it was, it destroyed everything. And we call it the Bad Wolf."_

"The Bad Wolf?," the Doctor asked, picked with curiosity. These people were just the same as humans, who gave female names to storms, it almost made him smile. "Why?" However, the Doctor had never heard of this one. He knew the History of almost each planet in this universe; he knew the Earth would die on the year 5.5/Apple/26, he knew there would be a New Earth and a New New York, he knew there would be a revolution on the planet Polvere on the year 6/δ-90/γ, he knew technology would develop on Anraith, and he knew that Runthèsi should have stayed how it had always been. Whatever the Bad Wolf was, it had changed the course of development of the planet, and that wasn't right.

"When it happened, birds went mad, they flew in all the directions and yet they weren't emitting a sound. It was the calm before the storm. From the forests, the ones all around the market place," Marian explained, "they are the only places that were left untouched, the wolves were furiously howling. That's why people call it the Bad Wolf." Marian paused, collecting her thoughts. "And then suddenly, there had been a bright light from the mountains in the South. Now that I think about it, the planets had the same position as today, one on the North, and the other two each on the East and West," she shudered but went on. "Some people said they saw the light take the form of a human and that with a wave of its hand, it provoked wind, thunder and lightning, hence the name Demon of Light. Some say that it was just a terrible storm, nothing more."

The Doctor was frowning deeply, trying to understand what had really happened.

"How did this lead to a population living in fear?," Rory asked. "If it was just a natural disaster, people wouldn't react like this. There's something more, right?" Marian slowly nodded.

"The storm destroyed everything, as I just told you, places and people. The royal family, the Thèsis, died this day. They had always been kind with their subjects, they protected them, they were respected and loved. But when the throne was left empty and people were trying to get back to a normal life, chaos spread on the planet. Groups of people fought to get the throne, to get to the highest rank. And it never stopped." Marian paused again and shrugged. "I've only known the planet like this. People disappear, there are fights in every places but everyone lives anyway. The market place was developped after the devastating event, so some people think that it helped us." She looked at the Doctor, her eyes sad. "I'm sorry for your friends, but there's nothing you can do now."

"No, there's always something to do," he waved his hand and shook his head. He glanced at Rory before adding, "I'll find them."

*~*~*

Rose studied the lock of the cell door; it was old definitely, but she couldn't break it open. She heard ruffling by her side as Amy joined her.

"Always have a pin with you," Amy declared as she took the object out of the inner pocket of her jacket.

"Is it somethin' you learn with the Doctor?", Rose asked, grinning.

"Yes, you can never know when you're going to be thrown in jail," Amy grinned back.

"Well that's nice to know." Rose took a step back to let Amy work on the lock with her pin. The redhead seemed to know exactly what she was doing, as she worked quickly on the lock, and a click echoed through the stone walls.

"It's cliché, but it works," Amy said as she stood up. She opened the door slowly to make as little noise as possible and Rose followed her out of the cell.

"We have to get the prisoners out of here," Rose said as she stepped towards the cell in front of her.

"We'll have to get back here later, if we do that now, we'll get caught," Amy reasoned.

Rose seemed to hesitate, but as the prisoners were curled up to the back to their cells and showing no sign of wanting to get out, she finally nodded. "Alright."

Amy started for the door, where the soldiers had come from a few minutes earlier. If they were lucky, the soldiers wouldn't be back for awhile. She found the handle, and slowly opened the door, peering outside. Her eyes took a second to adjust to the light on the other side, and then she could see a corridor leading straight ahead, perpendicularly crossing another. The walls were the same as the ones in the cell, cold stone, but there were torches and lanterns to light up the way. No one was in sight.

"Okay, I think it's safe," Amy declared and opened the door wider, so she and Rose could slip through. Rose gave a last look at the prisoners, whose curled up forms she could see better with the light, and regretfully teared her gaze away to follow Amy.

"Well, which way now?", Rose asked, once outside. She was glad for the light, dark had never been her thing. But they still didn't know where they were.

"Let's try...," Amy turned around and faced straight ahead. "That way?"

"Better try anything than stay here," Rose said with a laugh, and they started walking forwards.

*~*~*

When Marian had felt better, the Doctor and Rory had accompanied her to the doors of the TARDIS. It was clear that the poor girl didn't know anything else, and she wanted to leave the enormous ship.

"Thanks for your help," Rory said as the Doctor opened the door for the girl.

Marian nodded politely. "Thank you for not requesting anything else in return for saving me." Rory fell silent, and the Doctor broke the silence with his usual happy chatter.

"We're not from here, not the same rules, right?"

Marian nodded again and walked through the door. When she turned around to thank them again, she was left speechless. She had been in a ship so huge that she had been wondering where the Doctor could have landed it. But now that she was outside, she was standing in front of a small blue box. Bigger on the inside? That was a lot to take in. Too much. So she ran away.

"I think the TARDIS scared her," Rory stated with a smile, but still felt bad for the girl. He had accepted the TARDIS quickly, but he still remember the shock of seeing the different dimensions for the first time.

"Seems so," the Doctor replied, his mind elsewhere. They hadn't gained any more clues as to where Amy and Rose could be, and that was worrying. "Let's go back outside, maybe we've missed something."

Rory agreed, and they both walked out of the TARDIS. Rory was starting to be really worried about their friends, but he tried to hide it; there was no reason to stress the Doctor more. He hoped that they would find something that would lead to his wife and Rose. The Doctor was walking quickly next to him, Rory had to speed up to keep his pace. People were looking at them and whispering to one another;  _there goes discretion_ , Rory thought.

But before they even reached the place where everything started, someone grabbed Rory from behind. Before he registered what was happening, he had a gloved hand on his mouth, and both arms stuck in his back. His eyes widened as he tried to scream, but there was no use.

The Doctor was in the same situation, his attacker had been too quick for the Doctor to defend himself. Rory noticed that both attackers were wearing long black coats with hoods to hide their faces, and he wasn't surprised. However, it wasn't any less worrying. He also noticed that they were quite short, and yet really strong.

The figure behind the Doctor leaned up to whisper something in his ear, and the Doctor immediately tensed. When he nodded, the figure let go of him, and nodded at the one behind Rory, who let him go. Rory frowned at the Doctor, then looked around, confused.

"What's happening? What do you want?"

"It's okay, Rory," the Doctor tried to reassure him, but the Doctor himself didn't seem calm at all. "Just come."

With these words, the black figure that attacked the Doctor led the way to the West, through a narrow alley. The Doctor followed with Rory, and the second cloaked figure closed the march.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Rory's tone showed his determination, and how he wouldn't accept silence as an answer this time.

"They know where Rose and Amy are," the Doctor whispered, staring straight ahead.

"You know this could be a trap, right?", Rory whispered back.

The Doctor kept silent as they walked and soon arrived at the opening of a cavern. The first figure entered without a look back at them.

"Yes," the Doctor finally said. "I do."  _But we don't have a choice_ , would have been the end of the sentence. And the rest of the group walked in the dark cavern.

*~*~*

"I think we're lost," Rose declared.

They had been walking through the corridors for awhile now, and they hadn't seen any doors, or any kind of exits. They were getting sick of stone walls and narrow paths. "It's a bloody labyrinth!"

"A good way to discourage those who want to escape," Amy agreed. But neither of them wanted to stop. The Doctor would find them, they were both sure of that, but they couldn't just wait. So they kept walking.

"How did you meet Rory?", Rose asked, starting a conversation to forget about the endless corridors.

"We're childhood friends, so we've known each other for a really long time," Amy smiled as she spoke. "He never was interested in girls, so I thought he was interested in boys instead. But it turned out that he loved me," Amy laughed. "Seriously, it took me years, and a friend to point it out to me, to see it."

"Sounds sweet though," Rose said, smiling back. "Like you're just made for each other." Rose had seen the look of adoration in Rory's eyes when he looked at Amy sometimes, and now she could hear Amy's tender tone when she spoke of him. They sounded like the perfect couple, and Rose admired them. Her love life was nowhere near this.

"Maybe we are," Amy said as she toyed with her wedding ring on her finger. "Do you have someone?"

Rose looked down for a second before replying. "Yeah, Mickey, his name is."

Amy noticed the slight changement in Rose's voice, and raised a brow. "Is it a sore subject?"

"No, well, it's just...," Rose hesitated. "Not perfect. He's my childhood friend, and he's nice I really like him, but it's not the life I want. I mean, it's-" Rose stopped when she heard a noise straight ahead. Amy had heard it too, and they both froze. They had nowhere to hide; it was either going ahead and confront whoever it was, or going back. Without speaking, the two girls agreed on continuing to walk. However, they advanced slowly, and carefully.

They couldn't see the end of the corridor, for it continued too far ahead. But the companions arrived at a crossing, giving them the possibility of going left or right. The noise had grown louder, and Rose could determine the noise was footsteps. But it wasn't the usual clicking of the metal shoes the guards wore, and Rose wondered if they would be as lucky as to have found someone who could help them. The noise kept growing louder, and coming from the right. Amy and Rose were pressed against the wall on the right, waiting.

*~*~*

_Earlier.  
_ In the throne room, the back cloaked figure was pacing furiously. They had made a mistake. His men had been too oblivious when they caught a girl, and they had been stopped by strangers. Of course he had immediately ordered their arrestation, but the idiots hadn't been able to catch all of them. Who knew what strangers could do, he had already met ones who had almost discovered his plan. You can never be too cautious after all.

He needed someone he trusted for this job, because he couldn't let strangers run across his land. And this trusted person was taking way too long to come, and he was starting to get really impatient. Couldn't people understand how important it was to have a clear way? He was surrounded by idiots.

Finally, the guards opened the door in a loud noise, and a fragile figure entered.

Tyaina walked straight up to the man and bowed. Her hands were joined in front of her, shaking slightly. He was impressive after all.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"There are strangers walking on my land," he started and Tyaina listened closely. Strangers weren't rare, she thought, so he didn't have any reason to be worried. "Some who I believe have been too close to me. I want you to put your best men to catch them." His tone was cold and strict, leaving no place for argument.

Tyaina's lips twitched upwards. She had been able to ally men and women, each stronger than the other, who could help her. Of course, as she was under her Lord's orders, her men were too. "Of course, my Lord."

"Well, get out now!", he shouted. Tyaina stepped backwards as he raised his tone, then bowed and processed to leave as the man continued to pace in front of the throne.

She hadn't discussed the orders, these strangers could be useful after all. Her plan needed all the people they could get, and strangers meant fresh blood and strength.  _Good_ , she thought.

*~*~*

Once in the cavern, the Doctor and Rory looked around, awestuck. It looked nothing like what they had been expecting. Instead of rough stone and the usual vision of a cavern, the room they were in had a high roof with pillars maintening it, and walls made out of neatly cut stone bricks. There were torches on each pillar, and on the walls, giving the whole room a cozy and inviting look.

There were busy people working in the room, some polishing armors and knives or swords, sewing or washing clothes, and others were happily chatting.

The Doctor and Rory exchanged a disbelieving look as they walked forward, still following the figure in front of them. It didn't look like a villian's lair, Rory thought, but then again he had learnt not to trust appearances.

They reached the other side of the room, where empty tables and seats were waiting. The cloaked figure they were following sat, and invited them to do the same before mentioning their second attacker to leave them. It was less noisy, and the Doctor decided that it was a good time to talk as he and Rory sat down.

"You have a nice place here, it's on the side of the mountains, isn't it? Good place to hide, no one would give a cavern a second glance. Good to hide people you've abducted too. Although, I have to warn you now, if you keep my friends here, I can't assure you this place will stay the same once we're gone." He felt Rory's gaze on him, but kept his eyes fixed on the other.

"Please, do calm down," a feminine voice said from under the black hood. Blue hands went up to slide the cloth off her head. Rory's eyebrows shot up as her blue face was revealed. Her yellow pupils seemed to hold a spark of amusement as she noticed Rory's surprise. "I am Tyaina Heirtuns," she said with a smile. "I rule this place indeed, but please believe me when I say that I do not hold your friends hostage."

"Why would we believe you?", Rory asked, though he was mesmerized by the woman's eyes.

"You said you knew where they are," the Doctor added.

"Yes, I did," Tyaina nodded at the Doctor and sighed. "Do you know what Bad Wolf is?"

"A disaster," the Doctor replied impatiently, but curious to know why it had anything to do with them looking for Amy and Rose.

Tyaina nodded again. "That is correct. It was the strongest and most destructive storm one could have ever witnessed. Nothing on its path survived. It is marked as a black day in the History of our planet, fear still lives through generations."

"But it was just a storm, wasn't it?", Rory asked.

"Of course, but some gave the storm a Holy meaning. However, it doesn't change the fact that it was destructive, and almost ended everything on the planet... and everyone, including the royal family." Tyaina paused, eyes looking behind the Doctor, without seeing. "And yet, people gathered courage and will, and made this planet known for being a good market place." The Doctor and Rory were still listening intently, and Tyaina focused her eyes on Rory. "But that is only one side of the story."

"A race to the vacant throne," the Doctor said, remembering every detail of Marian's story.

"Yes. The humans who lived here were the first to fight for the throne. Many followed them then, and it spread. Everyone knows about it, and it has been so long that we now live without giving it a second thought."

"That explains why people were staring when Marian was attacked, right?", Rory said, but the Doctor kept silent, thinking. Tyaina didn't seem surprised to hear that, and it was to be expected. But she looked sad, as if she cared deeply for an unknown girl.

"There are people who don't want to live in fear anymore, and they all gather here," she showed the room with her hand, and the Doctor and Rory looked around. "This is the resistance, if you will."

"But why are people being kidnapped, then?", the Doctor finally asked.

Tyaina sighed sadly. "There is one leader of a group fighting for the throne who thinks he has found a way to win it." She looked very sad as she searched for her words. Rory wondered if the woman knew the leader personally. "Not far from the ruined castle, there are tunnels going down to the center of Runthèsi. While exploring, someone found a source of explosive substance, which is very rare here, and this group wants to use it to destroy our famous market. It would make people obey them out of fear."

"He could just buy it," Rory said and Tyaina laughed dryly.

"I suppose we are lucky for that, but explosives and other firearms are strictly forbidden on the market. Knives and all kinds of bladed weapons are still sold, however."

"If you know about it, why don't you try to stop them? You have a lot of people here," Rory said in surprise.

"Not nearly enough. We are not organised yet, and we don't have enough weapons either. But we are working on it, we will stop them. I know we have to act quickly, they are almost ready."

"You seem to know a lot about them," the Doctor said. There was a silence and Tyaina looked down before the Doctor spoke again, his face grave. "They send people down there to retrieve the explosive substance, don't they?" Rory's eyes widened in horror. What if Rose and Amy had been sent there? They were extracting explosive, it could blow up and... But maybe, hopefully, they had escaped. He knew Amy, he knew she would find a way to get out of there. But he was still worried.

"Doctor...," but the Doctor kept his eyes on Tyaina.

"It is a very dangerous thing," she said, and she looked sad, as if there was nothing to do about it.

"Where are they?", the Doctor demanded. Everyone thought hope was lost, but he wouldn't give up. Not when his friends were in danger and Rory trusted him to get them back.

"You are going to look for them, aren't you? No matter what," Tyaina asked, even though she could read the answer on the Doctor's face. His friend, Rory, counted on him just like the people here counted on her. She couldn't not help them. When the Doctor nodded, she continued. "This place leads to the ruined castle and the tunnels, where people are held hostage in cells. But it is a labyrinth, and the members of the group are everywhere, they won't let you pass."

"I'm going," the Doctor said determinated, as he stood up and Rory followed.

"Then I am going with you." Tyaina also stood up under the men's surprised looks. Everyone got lost in the corridors, even those who lived here. "You could wander through these corridors for the rest of your life. I will help you, no one knows this place better than me."

"Thank you," Rory said.

They followed Tyaina through the room, where she took knives and handed them to the Doctor and Rory, but the Doctor refused any kind of weapon. After forming a small group with a few of the people who had been working in the room, Tyaina addressed them.

"We are looking for two people," she said and looked at the Doctor expectantly.

"Oh, a redhead and a blonde, both girls," he replied. "Humans."

Tyaina nodded. "They may not be around anymore, if you don't find them, don't waste time. Don't let anyone see you, is that clear?" The three other aliens, all shorter than Tyaina and skin of a darker shade of blue, nodded. "I'm sorry Doctor, but I cannot take more risks to be seen and have our resistance found out," she said apologetically.

"I understand," the Doctor replied. He would keep looking for them even if he didn't have any more help anyway. "Well, let's go explore a labyrinth!", the Doctor grinned madly, and they left the safety of the room.


	12. Among the Stars - Part.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Eleven was the one who just escaped the Time War? He met Amy and Rory... and this blond girl whose timelines are scattered through Time and Space. Her name is Rose. This is their story, exploring the universe. But what is 'Bad Wolf? A complete AU of Doctor Who.

**Among the Stars - Part.4**

_Amy and Rose were pressed against the wall on the right, waiting_.

Finally, someone, a tad taller than Amy, and wearing a black coat, walked past them. The companions looked at each other, weighing their options. They could walk up to the person and ask for help, and risk being reported to the guards, or run away and maybe miss an opportunity to get help. However, when another noise echoed through the walls of the corridor where the cloaked figure was, they realised they wouldn't have any more choice.

Black coat flying behind him, the figure turned around, and noticed the two girls watching him. Brushing past the first second of surprise, he said in a loud whisper. "What are you doing here? Run!"

He ran past the stunned humans, and realised with a smirk that they were following him soon after. They came to another crossing of corridors, and he quickly turned to hide. The two girls were by his side in a matter of seconds.

"Who are you?" the blond asked. Straight to business, he thought. He liked her.

Amy and Rose had run after the figure, prefering the unknown than the guards. Amy was catching her breath as Rose asked her question, quite short of breath too.

"I'm not on the guards' side, if that's what you're asking," he responded, head poking out of the corridor to observe the guards running in another direction. "They're gone, by the way." And he turned to see the humans staring at him.

"Well, what are you doing here, then?" Amy asked, skeptical. Neither she nor Rose trusted the man.

"Same as you, I guess," he replied with a laugh. "Escaping from the guards?"

Amy and Rose exchanged a look. "Yeah."

"I think you know enough about me, now who are you?" he asked.

"What makes you think we'll talk to someone who keeps a hood on their head?" Amy crossed her arms, and Rose agreed.

The man laughed and grabbed his hood to push it backwards, revealing his face. He had nice features, brown hair held in a short ponytail at the back of his head, bright green eyes, and a pointy nose with thin lips. And then Rose noticed that his white teenth were slightly sharper than humans', and the back of his ears looked stuck to his head.  _Not human then_ , Rose thought. He looked like he hadn't shaved in few days, otherwise he was completely clean, in contrast with how the prisoners looked in the cells earlier. There was something wrong about him, but Rose couldn't point it out.

The man hid a smirk as both girls were eyeing him. "I am Toniasphenn Thèsi, heir to the throne of Runthèsi," he bowed. Amy and Rose exchanged a surprised look, then awkwardly nodded back. "Who are you then? Humans, aren't you?"

"Yes," Amy said, she was starting to like the man. "I'm Amy, and this is Rose," she pointed with her thumb to her friend.

"What are you doing on Runthèsi?" the man raised a brow. "And especially here, it looks like you weren't invited."

"We're traveling," Amy replied with a smile. "Heard it was the biggest market place in the galaxy, wanted to give it a go." Toniasphenn smiled at Amy, his sharp teeth showing.

Rose looked at Amy. Had she forgotten how they had been captured? How prisoners were sent to a certain death? She was casually chatting with a stranger when they were running for their lives; and it made Rose feel uneasy.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Rose started, frowing at the man, untrusting. "But if you're part of the royal family or somethin', what are you doing down here? Looks like you weren't  _invited_ either." Amy elbowed her, but Rose ignored it.

Toniasphenn turned to look at her, raising a brow. Rose saw his eyes twich in annoyance, but his face remained with a friendly smile. "This is the guards' base, I wanted to check. However," he continued as he saw Rose opening her mouth. "I shouldn't be here anyway, that is why I ran earlier."

"Do you know that your guards keep prisoners here?", Rose narrowed her eyes.

"What? No there are just soldiers here," he replied, eyes wide. He seemed genuinely surprised, and Rose started to doubt her first impression. Maybe he didn't know about the whole situation, maybe she had been wrong all along.

"We were kidnapped on the market place, and taken here, in cells," Amy joined in the conversation, feeling Rose relaxing slightly.

"I don't understand," Toniasphenn frowned. "I would never order to abduct strangers. We're a peaceful place here, it's a center of economy, at the center of interplanet exchanges. There is never anything bad happening here."

"And yet," Rose replied, reliving the previous events, that led them here. "When a girl is attacked and screaming, people only stare."

"I don't-"

Toniasphenn couldn't finish his sentence, as the clicking sound of the guards running echoed from a nearby corridor. They looked at each other, and decided to run in the opposite direction. Escaping the guards and finding a way out was still their priority. But it didn't seem that easy, as the guards were quickly advancing on them. Rose turned around, and she could already make out the shadows of the guards. She also noticed that Toniasphenn wasn't here anymore. He had been running behind them, and neither of the girls had noticed when he wasn't following anymore. Maybe he had taken a turn they had missed. Whatever happened, Rose felt slightly relieved not to be in his presence anymore, and yet she was extremely worried because she didn't know what he would do.

"Amy!", she called, and the redhead looked to the side at Rose. "He's left us!" Amy almost stopped running as she turned around to see. She felt a bit disappointed as she saw that, indeed, they were only the two of them left running. Rose grabbed her arm and pulled her to run. "We don't have time to wait, come on!"

They ran as fast as they could, but it wasn't fast enough. A group of four guards had joined them, and were mere meters away, close to catch them. The companions were starting to have trouble keeping running and losing their followers. It didn't take long for the guards to be close enough to grab their arms. One of them had grabbed Rose and violently turned her around. Another had caught Amy and kept a firm grip on both her arms to keep her from escaping. Both girls were screaming and kicking around, as another guard took a seringue out of one of his pockets.

*~*~*

The group had been walking for awhile, all following Tyaina who led the way. Rory and the Doctor were walking side by side, Rory extremely worried about their friends, and the Doctor seemed to be thinking, frowning all the while.

"We'll find them, won't we? And they'll be fine?", Rory asked, having enough of the silence.

"Of course we will. It's Amy and Rose, they're alright," the Doctor smiled rassuringly, but Rory could see in his eyes that he was worried too. "The bombing thing is something else though."

"You will want to stay after we get to Amy and Rose, won't you? You're running straight into trouble," Rory said, exasperated.

"But it's not supposed to happen, Rory," the Doctor said. "I have to stop them before they blow up everything."

Rory understood, of course, he couldn't let innocent people die because one person wanted a throne, but he still couldn't help but have a bad feeling about it. He was about to protest when the group heard screams. "That was Amy!" Rory yelled, and started running towards where the screams had come from, not caring about anything but saving Amy. The Doctor quickly followed after him, and so did the rest of the group.

"Rose!" Amy screamed, as she saw a guard close to her friend with one of the seringes containing the tranquilizer. Rose quickly turned around and managed to kick the guard in the knee, making him bend down and let go of the needle. The guard holding her strenghtened his hold and pinned her against the wall, an arm under her neck. Rose screamed, trying to squirm out of his grip, but it was no use and Amy was just as unsuccessful.

Just as the guard was about to hit Amy unconscious, he received a blow to the head, and fell to the ground. Amy turned around, surprised. There was a small being, not taller than her shoulders height, blue, and holding something that looked like a baseball bat. The person nodded and quickly moved to the other guards, followed by three other aliens, all blue. She watched them run, dumbfounded, until Rory came and hugged her tightly. Amy returned the hug, just as tightly.

"Missed me?" she said, half asking and smiling.

"Yeah."

As they were hugging, the Doctor ran past them and towards the guard holding Rose. He had turned his head to watch the group rescue Amy, but hadn't let go of his prisonner. He couldn't disobey orders and come back with empty hands after all. But the man with floppy hair falling on his forehead had such a ferocious look in his eyes, that the soldier wondered if he shoudln't have left instead. So he decided to play the only card he had left; he pressed his arm stronger against the neck of the blond girl. His plan seemed to work, as the man wearing a tweed jacket stopped.

"Don't you dare," the Doctor said, glaring at the guard. He glanced at Rose worriedly, who was grabbing the soldier's arm and trying to push it away.

"You're not in place to talk," the man replied, smirking. The situation was at his advantage, he was glad he had stayed.

"I'm giving you a chance," the Doctor tried to reason with him. "Let her go, and you can run freely with your friends over there." The Doctor pointed with a nod of his head towards where the other guards were running from the group that had come with the Doctor and Rory. The guard glanced in the direction indicated, and grimaced at the cowardness of the others. While the soldier looked away, the Doctor grabbed his sonic screwdriver from his jacket and pointed it at the guard's head.

"What is that?", the man asked, an edge of worry in his voice.

"Screwdriver," the Doctor said happily. He could swear he saw Rose rolling her eyes, and it made his fake smile become a small, genuine one. The soldier laughed. "Oh but I didn't say," the Doctor continued. "It's sonic!"

The Doctor activated the screwdriver, and the bright green end emitted sound waves that made everyone wince. The only guard left brutally let go of Rose to grab his helmet covering his head. The sound waves resounded in his ears and head, and it made him sick. As he fell to his kness, the Doctor stopped the sound waves, and pulled Rose to his side. She glanced worriedly at the soldier, and stayed close to the Doctor.

"He won't be able to get up for a few hours but he'll be fine," the Doctor reassured her.

Rose looked up at him and smiled, happy to see him again. The Doctor mirrored her happy smile, but his expression turned to surprise when Rose threw herself in his arms.

"Thanks," she said. She felt safer next to the Doctor than anywhere else, and the thought made her smile even wider.

The Doctor recoiled quickly and hugged her back, patting her back with his free hand. "You seem to have a thing for boys strangling you," the Doctor joked.

"Or for boys saving me from them," she replied quickly. Too quickly. The words had gotten out of her mouth before she could register them. When she realised what she had said, she awkwardly let go of the Doctor, breaking the already-slightly-too-long hug, and kept her eyes to the ground. Why did she even say that?

The Doctor could swear he felt one of his hearts skipping a beat. He didn't know how, but this little human was making her way to his hearts quickly. But he couldn't let her, he was just a broken man.

Amy broke the awkward silence, and both Rose and the Doctor felt relieved. "Happy to see you too, Doctor."

"Ah, Amy!", the Doctor exclaimed, turning away from Rose, who smiled at Amy and Rory. "Good, good, the team- no, gang. Yes, gang is better, isn't it? The gang's all together, perfect," he said and whirled around on himself and stopped facing the corridor where the soldiers had run to. "Now! We should go try to find the others."

"Who are they exactly?" Amy asked as they all followed the Doctor. "The small blue ones."

"Silvarians. They came to this planet after a war on their own planet, and lived in peace with the Thesoïds, initial inhabitants of Runthèsi," the Doctor explained.

"Doctor, there are prisoners down there, and I think some of them were taken to their death," Rose said. "What's going on?"

The Doctor and Rory exchanged a look, and Rory told them everything. The storm, the disappearance of the royal family, the fights for the throne, and finally the explosive substance in the tunnels and why people were being abducted. "They are planning on blowing up the market place," he finished. "And the aliens you saw, they are from the resistance. They're trying to stop it from happening."

"We have to get the prisoners out of there, then!" Rose exclaimed.

"I'm not sure we could find the way back, though," Amy sighed. They had been running around for a while, after all.

"Tyaina said she knew the place, we should ask her," Rory squezzed Amy's hand reassuringly.

"And there's something else," Rose continued, remembering their encounter from earlier. "You said the royal family disappeared after the storm, right?"

"Yes," Rory replied, and Amy let out an 'oh', as she understood where Rose was going.

"Amy and I met someone before the soldiers chased us. He said he was the heir to the throne," she explained to Rory and the Doctor who looked more confused by the minute. "What's his name... Toni-something...," Rose frowned, thinking.

"Toniasphenn Thèsi," Amy answered. "He did look like someone who could be part of a royal family."

The Doctor exchanged a look with Rory. "It seems that no one knows about him."

"Yeah," Rory said. "Why doesn't he come out and just get the throne? That would stop all the fights, and even maybe stop that group from blowing up the place."

"We'll ask Tyaina. And here she is," the Doctor said.

Ahead of them were the four blue aliens that had come with the Doctor and Rose; one of them had a large cut on the cheek, another was helping the third to stand up, and the last one was kneeling next to one of the guards. All the soldiers were on the ground; one of them was bleeding from his mouth, and none of them were moving.

"What have you done?" the Doctor yelled, and ran towards the alien knelt next to a guard, completely forgetting the previous conversation. She stood up, and even though she was smaller than the Doctor, Rose could see she was determined, and showed no sign of fear.

"They saw us, and I told you we cannot take any risks," she replied.

"You killed them!" the Doctor accused her. "If you're killing them, what's the use in saving this planet?"

"I want to save the planet and the people here, trust me," she said, keeping calm. "But to succeed, we cannot be seen."

"You didn't have to-" But the Doctor was cut by Rose placing a warm hand on his arm. It calmed him down immediately, and he sighed. Rose took note that it was a good way to stop him, if the Doctor was to go too far.

"There are prisoners down there," Rose started, looking at the blue woman. "Can we help them?"

"I am sorry, but no," she replied, and Rose saw in her eyes that if she had the choice, the alien would free the prisoners right away. "There are more guards around, and we are not enough. But I promise they'll be free once we stop the bombing of the market place." Rose nodded, understanding. There was a pause before Tyaina spoke again. "Have I seen you somewhere?" the woman asked, slightly tilting her head to the side.

Rose laughed, "I don't think so, no."

"Hey," Amy called, and everyone turned to her and Rory. "I think there are more guards coming, we should move. Now." Tyaina nodded and ordered everyone to follow her. The Doctor held his hand out for Rose to take, and once she did so, they ran after the group. Rose smiled even though the situation didn't seem at their advantage; she couldn't hep it, it just felt right to hold the Doctor's hand.

*~*~*

Thanks to Tyaina being the guide, they quickly got away from the soldiers, and reached the large room the Doctor and Rory had been in before. Rose looked around, the high ceiling almost giving her the vertigo. Amy was just as amazed, as she talked fervently with Rory.

"It's beautiful," Rose whispered.

"I know," the Doctor grinned and looked around the room. "This place is actually as old as the planet itself. Well, almost; the very first people who lived on Runthèsi built a lot of places like this one. I'm surprised to find one intact, it's beautiful indeed."

Tyaina heard their conversation, and after ordering the others that had come with them to go rest, she turned around to look at the Doctor. "The Thèsi, the royal family," she added for Rose, "Tried to keep the old places as they were back then. They were protected places."

"It looks like you're keeping it safe too," Rose smiled. Tyaina looked suprised, and Rose saw her eyes watering in pride slightly, but it was gone in a blink. Either the place meant something to the blue woman, or Rose had imagined it.

"Thank you," Tyaina nodded. "You can stay here as long as you want. I trust you not to lead anyone else to this place," she stared straight into the Doctor's eyes for awhile, to make him understand how important it was to keep the place a secret.

"Of course," the Doctor grinned.

"Doctor," Rory said as he and Amy walked up to them. "Maybe we should ask about, you know, earlier."

The Doctor nodded and Amy turned to face Tyaina, who raised a brow, curious. "Do you know someone called Toniasphenn?"

Tyaina's eyes widened for a second, but she kept her features under control. "No, I don't." Toniasphenn wasn't a rare name on the planet.

"Because he said he was part of the royal family," Rose continued. She had noticed the slight changement on Tyaina's face, and knew the woman was hiding something.

"And his last name is Thèsi," Amy added. "Everybody believes there's no one left of the royal family because of the disaster years ago, right?"

This time, Tyaina didn't hide her surprise as her mouth fell open and her eyes widened. "Who did you meet?"

"Toniasphenn Thèsi," Rose answered. "Heir to the throne, and all that," she said with a movement of her hand.

"And where did you see him?" Tyaina was starting to get agitated and growing nervous as the conversation went on.

"I thought you said you didn't know-", Rory started but Tyaina cut him short.

"It's important!" she glared at Rory as she spoke, then directed her gaze back to Amy and Rose. "Where did you see him?"

Amy and Rose exchanged a look before Amy answered. "Back there, in the corridors. I don't think we were too far from the cells." Rose nodded.

"This is really bad," Tyaina exclaimed. "We have to move now."

The Doctor, who had been quietly listening, finally spoke up. "You'll have to give a bit more information, if you want us to follow you," he pointed at her. "How come nobody knows about the heir, but you apparently know him very well? Is he related to the group planning on blowing up that place?"

There was a pause with a heavy silence, where the Doctor and Tyaina fixed each other. Deciding that there was no time to waste, Tyaina finally answered.

"You are clever, Doctor. He is the leader of that group indeed. The one I told you about earlier." Rose noticed how Tyaina's fists clenched as she spoke, and she seemed pained. Amy's shoulders slumped down, and Rose had to hide a smile; she had been right about the man. "I know about him and his plans because I infiltrated his group." Tyaina looked down for a second before regaining her composure, and when she looked up again she had found new determination. The Doctor and his companions exchanged a look. "If you saw him in the corridors, then we have to move quickly. He never comes down here, if he was there then he probably was giving his last orders."

Tyaina turned around without another word, and gave her own orders to the other aliens in the room. Agitation started to fill the room, as some grabbed weapons, and others, already ready, were follwing the blue woman to the other side of the room. Clumsy raws of people were starting to form as Tyaina spoke orders and words of encouragement.

"Well, too bad, I thought he was nice," Amy sighed, earning a side glance from Rory.

"Doctor?" Rose asked as she noticed how the Doctor was watching Tyaina, deep in thoughts.

The Doctor mentally shook his head and smiled at his companions, then clapsed his hands together. "Right, well, I'll go with them."

"Of course you will," Rose replied with a smile, unsurprised. She hadn't been with the Doctor for very long, but she simply knew the Doctor wouldn't let people fight alone.

"And we're going too," Amy said, joining the conversation as Rory made a face, though he knew it was coming.

Rose nodded. "No getting rid of us, Doctor." The Doctor fixed his eyes on Rose's, ready to argue, but he was cut by a shout from the entrance of the cavern.

"Tyaina! We've got someone!"

Everyone turned to look at the new people entering the room, whispers raising in volume. Two aliens, Silvarians, Rose remembered, were holding a girl with black skin. She was squirming, trying to make her captors understand that she wasn't a threat. When they walked further into the room, Rose got a better look of the girl, and she looked familiar.

"Marian?" Rory thought aloud, turning to look at the Doctor with wide eyes.

Amy looked at Rose, just as surprised. "Is that the girl we saved?"

"I think so," Rose replied.

The group walked towards the new people, where Tyaina was already talking with them.

"Who are you?" she asked the girl, who finally stopped squirming to explain.

"Marian Fael. I-I just want to help, please."

Tyaina seemed to be weighing her options; she couldn't waste any more time, but the girl looked harmless and besides, she could always use more help. She couldn't forget the possibility of a spy too. But her thoughts were cut short as the Doctor walked up to her.

"I know her, she isn't on their side." Tyaina looked at him, an eyebrow raised, but the Doctor seemed confident. "She's the girl my friends helped before disappearing," the Doctor explained. The girl had probably followed them when they had left the market place. She was more than she had let on when she had left the TARDIS, and the Doctor suppressed a smile.

Tyaina nodded and ordered the girl to be released. The two Silvarians walked back to the entrance of the cavern with a last nod.

"Thank you," Marian said. "Again."

"Come on, it's nothing," the Doctor replied and patted the girl on the shoulder. Marian nodded and smiled when she noticed Rory. Rory smiled back and waved, earning a sideway glance from Amy.

"Why do you want to help?" Tyaina asked, not losing her goals from sight.

"My parents were adbucted years ago, and they never came back." A dark shadow passed behind the girl's eyes as she explained, but it was quickly gone. Tyaina frowned; she didn't like when people were acting out of revenge, but once again, the more help they got, the better it'd be for them. The girl was too young to fight though... "Please," Marian pleaded.

"Alright," Tyaina sighed. She had a feeling the girl would follow them anyway, so she had better accept the girl and give her a weapon. "We've lost enough time, we have to go, now!"

"You're not organised, and you don't have a plan, but you're pretty good at keeping all of them on their toes," the Doctor said as he followed Tyaina back to the entrance of the stone maze.

Tyaina stopped and looked at him for a second. "It doesn't mean I enjoy it," she replied, and for a second she looked terribly sad, and older than she was. She didn't give the Doctor a chance to ask her further questions, as she walked to a group of people getting ready for the battle. It gave the Doctor an opportunity to observe the room. There were aliens and humans, tall and short, armed or not, in armour or not; all in all, it looked like a meeting of people, not an organised battle. He couldn't let them fight alone, and besides, there was still something nagging at the back of his mind. Something staring straight in the face, something he should see...

"Doctor?" Rose asked again as she waved her hand in front of the Doctor's eyes. "You alrigh'? You seem to think a lot." There was just a small hint of concern in her eyes, but the amusement she felt as she spoke covered it almost completely.

"Oi, I'll let you know that thinking is good. I do a lot of thinking, and look at me," he said while moving his hands in large movements. "I'm here and I can get out of any complicated situation."

"I have a hard time believing that, Doctor," Rose replied, her smirk melting into a smile with her tongue poking out. "But don't overthink things,  _that_  is not always good. In fact, it might even hide the obvious." Rose left with a last smile, walking back to join Amy and Rory.

The Doctor was left pondering over Rose's words. Whoever said that this girl wasn't clever clearly wasn't thinking straight. Rose always knew what to say- Oh. The Doctor smiled at himself. He had found out what was staring at him, the thing he had missed. Tyaina, it was Tyaina. With a new found confidence, the Doctor followed Rose.

"I'm glad you're happy Doctor," Rory said as he saw the Doctor smiling. "But we don't have a plan, and we're probably all going to die there."

"Oh Rory, you're so optimistic," Amy rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, if everything goes well, there might not even be a battle." But the Doctor's plans never quite go as planned.

*~*~*

Half an hour later, Tyaina had led the group to the throne room, through guards and soldiers from Toniasphenn's group. There were already a lot of loss to be counted on each side, but Tyaina tried not to think of that. Not yet. Not when the planet was about to lose so much.

The Doctor hadn't been able to speak to the soldiers, and so he had found himself in the back of the room, fumbling with the helmets of dead soldiers. If they didn't want to listen to him, then he'd have to speak louder. But he hadn't been able to stop the fight.

Amy had stayed out of the room, by the door with the rest of the resistance, guarding and waiting for more troups to come. Rose and Rory had found a way to the balconies inside the room, and were trying to find a way to obstruct the passage to the door; something like a stone to roll in front of the entrance woud do. But they had had no luck until now, and with the waves of arrows they had to dodge, the task wasn't as easy as Rory had hoped it'd be.

Tyaina was fighting against a soldier, dodging the soldier's weapon with ease before planting her own weapon into the soldier's guts. She grimaced as the soldier fell, disgusted by herself. She never wanted this. If only Toniasphenn had listened to her and hadn't been so stubborn... Where was he anyway? She was anxious to see him, anxious for him to see and understand that he'd been betrayed by his best friend... Tyaina dodged another attack and forgot about her thoughts for a moment.

Marian clenched her teeth as she jumped on a soldier's back to strangle him. She was terrified, but she couldn't let go. They hadn't let her parents go after all. She squeezed the guard's neck, but she wasn't strong enough. The soldier grabbed her arms and bent down to make Marian fall on her back, before the soldier's feet. Fear flashed before the girl's eyes, and she didn't have time to scream as the soldier's sword brutally entered her chest. A strangled cry escaped her lips, and her eyes closed as her head rolled to the side. She died, but she was happy; she'd had the courage to do what she had always wanted to do since her parents had left, and she'd had the opportunity to meet nice people. She didn't have any regrets.

"Doctor!" The Doctor looked up quickly, frightened, as he heard Rose's shout. He let go of a breath when he saw his companion's face looking down at him from the balcony. She pointed to the other side of the room, on the opposite balcony, where a man was standing. He had long brown hair and piercing eyes that were watching the scene under him. The Doctor immediately understood that it was the man they had come after. The man turned around and disappeared in the shadows of the stairs, only to reappear amongst all the soldiers in the battle. With his sword at hand, the Doctor understood that the man was ready for battle. He had to work faster.

When the Doctor looked back down at his work on the helmet, his eyes fell on the unmoving body of the girl they had rescued earlier. He clenched his jaw as he realised that the girl was dead. He had killed her. Marian had wanted to go to battle, but the Doctor should have stopped her. She would have never died if he hadn't said anything earlier... Guilt rising in his guts and throat, the Doctor shallowed with difficulty and finished his work. He stood up, and noticed Tyaina still battling against a soldier while Toniasphenn was watching her with wide eyes.

The Doctor held the helmet up and placing his sonic screwdriver in, he activated it. He had worked on the helmet so the sound waves produced by his screwdriver would bounce and produce even more waves. The sound waves were extremely loud, and everyone in the room immediately stopped, clutching at their heads. Both armies were finally stopped, and with everyone on their knees, the room was filled with the sound waves, grunts, whimpers, and the sound of blades falling on the ground. Tyaina turned to look at him, cringing at the noise, and glared. The Doctor was frowning deeply due to the hurting noise, and he heaved a sigh when he turned his screwdriver off. Eveyrone was still on their knees, some of the soldiers wearing helmets had even fainted. Tyaina and Toniasphenn, however, started to stand up, glaring at each other.

"I knew there was a mole," Toniasphenn said, his voice slightly strained with the pain of betrayal. "But I would have never guessed it was you."

"That's why it was the perfect cover," Tyaina replied, her features showing pain and worry, but she kept a steady hand on her weapon. All around them, the people were starting to recover, and were watching the exchange intently. "You have to stop this now. Blowing up the place we cherish so much isn't a solution."

The man simply huffed in response. "I'm not going to get my place back on the throne just by talking. Nobody would listen, my existence has been hidden for too long."

"And you think that if people fear you, it'll be better?" Tyaina gritted her teeth, obviously not liking this option. The people on this planet deserved to be free, and to have a ruler who helped them. Just like the royal family used to be before the disaster.

"Listen," Toniasphenn raised his voice, speaking with autority. But Tyaina didn't budge. "This is my duty, what my ancestors left me, and I will get the throne back."

The Doctor saw Tyaina's hand twitching slightly. That only confirmed his assumption. "I think someone is mistaken here," the Doctor said as he put the helmet on the ground, but kept a firm hand on his screwdriver. "Shouldn't you tell him, Tyaina?"

Up on the balcony, Rory and Rose were peering down. "What does he mean?" Rose asked. But Rory simply shrugged. No one could know what the Doctor would do, and sometimes Rory wondered if even the Doctor knew what he was doing. Amy appeared in the stairs, joining them up on the balcony. She had been alerted by the loud sound she had recognised as being the Doctor's screwdriver, and immediately moved in the throne room, where the battle had been raging a minute ago.

"Tell me what? Who are you?" the man tensed, directing his weapon at the Doctor. But the Doctor was simply smiling at Tyaina, who looked at him shocked, her mouth partially open.

"How did you know?"

"I'm smart," the Doctor shrugged. He kept an eye on Toniasphenn, reading the tension on the man's jaw, and the slight twitch of his hand holding his weapon, as if he was ready to attack. "Really smart, and right now I'd advise you to duck!"

The Doctor ran as Toniasphenn jumped towards Tyaina, but the woman was quick enough to dodge the blow. She turned around quickly and grabbed the man's arms to pin him on the ground. Toniasphenn let go of his weapon as Tyaina pressed her own against the man's wrist, her knee on his chest, and glared. The Doctor slowed down, relieved that there was no physical dammage on either side.

"We were best friends, remember?" Tyaina said, her voice distant as she let the memories overflow her. "We spent our childhood together, here." The supposed heir didn't answer. "Until one day Julia told you you were the heir to the throne of Runthèsi, before she passed away. But I never told you what she told  _me_." This finally earned a response from the man, as he frowned.

"What did she say?" His voice was still strong, but the woman noticed an edge of worry.

Tyaina paused a moment and glanced at the Doctor, who nodded to encourage her to continue. "She said..." Tyaina sighed. "She said that I was the only descendant of the royal family. But I couldn't tell you anything, she said you had to believe you were the one..."

"Why?"

Tyaina bit her lip, guilt pouring over her, and her eyes were wet but she fought the tears. "To protect me." For a second, the woman saw in her friend's eyes, the ones she was so used to during their childhood. But he looked betrayed, pained, and shocked. "But then you changed, you became a murderer, obssessed over the throne. You wanted to blow up the place where we grew up!" Tyaina's tears finally fell, and rolled down Toniasphenn's cheek, and onto the ground. She couldn't fight back all the guilt she had felt over the years, as she worked for her friend, and built the resistance at the same time.

"No." The man's voice was cold, unforgiving. The same he always used when he was giving her orders in this same room. "You lied to me all these years. I'm not letting a liar get the throne. You're not even a Thesoïd."

All hope of getting some sense into her friend's head was gone, and Tyaina blinked her tears away. "Julia told me that my grand-grandfather, descendant of the royal family, married a Silvarian. So my grandfather and mother were neither Thesoïd of Silvarian." And in fact, as the Doctor had already noticed, Tyaina was taller than most Silvarians, and of a lighter perfect mix of a Thesoïd and a Silvarian. "But that doesn't matter," she continued. "I'm not letting a murderer on the throne."

As they were talking, the Doctor helped two of Tyaina's soldiers up, and walked towards the two friends on the ground, not letting them a chance to fight more. The soldiers immediately kneeled and each grabbed one of the man's arms. Tyaina finally let go, and stood up, watching as her friend's hands were being tied up behind his back. She kept her face closed, determined not to let any more tears fall down her cheeks.

The Doctor put a reassuring hand on the woman's shoulder, startling her a bit. But when she saw it was just the Doctor, she nodded firmly before ordering her soldiers to follow her out of the room.

"Doctor," Rose whispered. She, along with Amy and Rory, had ran down the stairs to join the Doctor as soon as they felt that they wouldn't be needed up there anymore. The Doctor turned to look at her, then down, his eyes falling on the unmoving bodies of countless of people. His eyes were sad and heavy with guilt, making him look older and ancient, as if he had seen too many things. The Doctor opened his mouth, but Rose slid her hand in his, intertwining their fingers in a comforting way.

"It's not your fault," she said in a soothing voice. The Doctor was baffled by Rose, who could read him so easily, after knowing him for a few days only. But he accepted her comforting hand, and somehow, he immediately felt the hole in his stomach ease a bit. Yet she didn't know all he had done. He didn't deserve her hand.

Minutes later, the travelers found themselves back in the room they had left before the battle.

"Why didn't they let everyone know that the royal family hadn't completely disappeared in the disaster?" Amy asked as they all settled down on chairs. People all around them, from both armies, were taking care of their wounds, getting out of their armors and deposing their weapons down. But there was no chatter, the air was still tense.

"I don't think they were ready, after what happened," the Doctor replied. He frowned as he remembered the storm, Bad Wolf, they had called it. He still wondered what had caused it, because he was fairly sure a storm like that wasn't natural, as it had changed the course of History of the planet. But he wouldn't get any answer here.

Tyaina walked up to them, a smile on her face, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Thank you for your help, Doctor," she said. "It would have ended in a worse blood bath if you hadn't been here, and you too." Tyaina bowed her head slightly at each of the companions.

The Doctor didn't reply at first, he hadn't been able to stop the battle from happening, he didn't need to be thanked. So he changed the subject, "What are you going to do now?"

"The biggest threat has been discarded," Tyaina replied, her mouth twitching downwards for a fraction of a second. She had had to put her childhood friend in jail after all. "I will try to speak to the people, to stop these fights. And maybe tell them about  _me_  later."

"You're a smart woman, Tyaina," the Doctor smiled. "You'll do very well." The Doctor stood up, and his three companions followed.

"You're leaving?" Tyaina asked, an edge of disappointment in her voice.

"We've got a lot of things to see!" Rose was relieved to see the Doctor back to his somewhat normal childish self. The Doctor looked at his companions, who smiled at him.

"Just one last thing," Amy said. "What about the prisoners down there?"

"They're fine now, do not worry," Tyaina smiled as Amy and Rose shared a relieved look. "This is goodbye then."

*~*~*

It took them about ten minutes to say goodbye and walk through the market place under the whispers and inquisitoring looks of the people still outside. They had no idea of what just happened, and they were about to be nicely surprised. Once they reached the TARDIS, the Doctor jumped forward and grabbed his key from his pocket before quickly opening the door.

"Oh I missed you, Old Girl!"

The companions shared an amused look as the Doctor skipped around the console, happily  _dancing_  and flipping levers. Rose was the last one to enter the TARDIS, and as she was about to close the door, she looked outside one last time. There was a mother and her child walking happily down the alley, and it made Rose's guts twitch in uneasiness. She missed her mum and she had to talk to Mickey... Maybe now would be a good time. She closed the door and walked inside the ship.

The Doctor was still running around the console, and as soon as the doors were closed, he started the dematerialisation sequence, and launched the TARDIS into the Vortex.

Amy and Rory were laughing, holding onto the railing, until the TARDIS finally slowed down. Amy was the first to notice Rose's quietness, and she observed her friend, half listening to Rory talking about how they once again almost got killed.

The Doctor didn't notice Rose's strange behaviour, and skipped towards her, all smiles and laughs. "Where to, next?"

"Doctor, I want to go home."

Silence filled the room, and the Doctor's smile immediately fell from his face.


	13. Old Enemies - Part.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can never apologise enough for this awfully long hiatus this story has undergone. I do have good excuses but still, I'm sorry.  
> Anyway, I'm slowly updating all of my ongoing stories and I'm currently working on part two of this very chapter, so, hopefully, I'll be able to post again soon!  
> Anyway, enjoy!  
> BBC owns Doctor Who
> 
> This story hasn't been beta-read and English isn't my mother tongue so all mistakes are mine. (I'm working on that.)

**Old Enemies - Part.1**

"Mum, come on, we have to move!"

They were in an extremely large warehouse, or maybe a factory, it was hard to tell in the darkness that surrounded them. They couldn't see the walls around the place, and they knew it would take them a while to find the exit. If there was one. Flashes of light would illuminate the place every now and then, and Rose inwardly flinched after each of them, knowing what they meant. Her mother had seen what was happening too, and she nearly jumped out of her skin everytime there was a flash of light. Enormous cylinders were everywhere, forming a labyrinth in the gigantic place, each separated by only a couple of meters. There were people too, Rose and her mother weren't alone. But those people weren't  _themselves_ , and Rose had learnt that the hard way. And there were those  _things_  too...

Rose grabbed her mother's hand and started to run as fast as she could. The two women made their way through the maze of huge barrels with difficulties, trying not to cross anyone else's path. Unfortunately, it wasn't one of those places where one could navigate freely, and Rose ended up face to face with the thing she wanted to hide from the most. She froze, her mother stopping right behind her.

"Rose..."

But Rose couldn't speak. Fear had made her heartbeat accelerate, her throat felt dry as she swallowed and she was paralysed. The  _thing_  -there was no other word for it, Rose thought- stood before her for a moment as if analysing the situation, and extended a silvery hand towards her as it spoke with a metallic and uneven voice.

"You will be deleted. DELETE."

* * *

 Three hours earlier.

" _Where to, next?"_

" _Doctor, I want to go home."_

_Silence fell on the room, and the Doctor's smile immediately faded._

"Ah, I see," the Doctor said, barely able to hide his disappointment. "I'll take you there. Give me a minute and you'll be back home, safe and sound!" He turned around, purposely hiding his face from his companions. Rory was wide eyed as he looked from Rose to the Doctor. Amy however was frowing.

"Doctor," Rose called as the Time Lord started entering the coordinates with the typewriter included in the console of the TARDIS. "Doctor," Rose called again when he didn't respond. She walked up to the console and placed her hand on his, stopping him in his movements. The Doctor looked up, and Rose saw in his eyes just for a second, sorrow and loneliness, before he put his maskof false joy back on and smiled.

"Doctor, I just want to see my Mum. I left without saying goodbye, and I have to talk to Mickey too."

The Doctor's eyes widened in understanding for a second and his smile became more genuine. "Ah, yes! Of course! Hang on, then," the Doctor started to run around the console with more energy when Rose removed her hand from above his and smiled.

Amy and Rory, relieved that Rose didn't want to leave them, clutched at the closest railing they could find. Rose grabbed at the console and the TARDIS lurched forward, leaving the first alien planet Rose had visited.

During the short ride -though as bumpy as always, Rose was starting to wonder if the Doctor really knew how to fly the ship- the Doctor talked about new planets they should visit with renewed enthousiasm. Everyone laughed at the Doctor's antics like any other day. But Rose still had worries at the back of her mind; what will she tell her mother before leaving again, how will she tell Mickey they can't be together anymore? Rose's laugh was a bit forced, but luckily nobody noticed.

Once the TARDIS stopped with its usual 'thud' noise, Rose turned to the three other occupants of the ship.

"Well, knowing my Mum I'll be away for a couple of hours so-"

"That's okay," the Doctor cut in. "We'll go visit some place and come back for you. When do you want us to pick you up? In a couple of hours you said?" the Doctor pushed a button on the console.

"Doctor," Amy cut in before the Time Lord could continue any further. She crossed her arms and glanced at Rose. She was used to tell the Doctor to listen when he was obviously distracted. "How about you let her finish her thought?"

"Right, sorry," the Doctor fixed his bowtie and walked around the console to face Rose.

The blonde smiled at Amy in gratitude and continued. "I thought that maybe you could all come for some tea, Mum's tea is the best of the estate. You could also help me explain why I'll be leaving after that," Rose shrugged.

The Doctor frowned, surprised that Rose would even suggest something like that. "I told you I don't do domestic."

"Yeah Rose, you should be careful too. One day the TARDIS materialised in our house and then flew right to a space ship with dinosaurs, and my dad was with us!" Rory said, making Amy laugh at the memory.

"Dinosaurs on a space ship? You'll have to tell me all 'bout this story!" Rose laughed.

"It wasn't my fault," the Doctor said, frowning at Rory, and Amy who was still laughing.

"You were happy with your 'gang' anyway, weren't you?" Amy added in between laughs, and Rory snorted. His father had accepted the idea of traveling through time and space easily enough -he had been thrown into adventures with the Doctor, he hadn't really had a choice- but how would it go with Rose's mother?

"Come on then, Doctor, it's just some tea," Rose walked up to the Doctor and circled her arm around his own, ready to pull him with her if necessary. The Doctor pouted.

"It'd be good for us too, we haven't breathed Earth's air in awhile," Amy added. And that was true; they had visited an alien planet before crashing on Earth, in Colchester where the Doctor met Rose -and there, Amy and Rory hadn't been able to walk out of the TARDIS-, then there had been this alien in the TARDIS and their latest adventure on Runthèsi. To be honest, Amy missed her home planet sometimes.

"Well, the atmosphere on Runthèsi is approximately composed of the same elements. Just five more percent of oxygen, a bit less of nitrogen and you have it. So-"

"Doctor," Rory interupted him. "You know what she means."

Rose smiled as the Doctor sighed. Of course he had known what Amy had meant, but he had tried to get away with some babbling. As per usual. Rose had to admit that the Doctor was really stubborn, but so was she.

"I don't like when you do that," he said. Three pairs of eyes turned towards him.

"Do what?" Amy asked innocently.

"The... Joining-all-together-against-me thing," the Doctor complained as he gestured his hand around.

"But you'd be bored if we weren't here," Rose remarked. She had a point and the Doctor knew it.

"Alright, but no more than two hours," the Doctor agreed. "Because you know, I can materialise the TARDIS around us and poof! We disappear out of here! Or I can use the-"

"Understood!" Rose interrupted. "Now come on."

The Doctor and his companions walked out of the TARDIS, Rose's arm still around the Doctor's. "Welcome to the Powell Estate," Rose declared with a smile at the couple, before turning to the Doctor. "How long was I gone?"

The Time Lord looked at his watch. "Around three hours."

Amy leaned close to Rose to whisper, "If you trust his driving skills."

Rose laughed, ignoring the Doctor's curious look. "It's amazing though," she said, her eyes bright with excitement and the Doctor listened. "I discovered more of the TARDIS and we fought off an alien, we landed on an alien planet and we helped Tyaina get back on the throne. All of that in three hours! I can't believe it!" She spoke with such joy and enthousiasm that the Doctor was surprised at first. But then he smiled at the blonde human, promising himself to find new things to amaze Rose Tyler.

"That's time travel for you."

"Rose," Amy asked, looking at her, curious. "How long have you lived here?" Rory was right beside her, looking at Rose too.

"All my life. My parents bought that flat when they got married. After my father's death, Mum stayed here, in the same flat."

"Oh, your father...?" Rory started.

"He's gone, yes," Rose nodded to answer the unfinished question. "Car accident when I was a baby." She had told this story to Amy when they were still in prison on Runthèsi, but neither the Doctor nor Rory knew. Upon hearing that, the Doctor unconsciously walked closer to Rose.

"I'm sorry," Rory said sincerely.

"S'okay. I didn't know him, but Mum's told me many stories so it's a bit like I grew up with him anyway," Rose forced a smile. They talked about unimportant things for another minute until they were facing the door to Rose's flat.

"Right, three hours you said. That's enough time to drive from Essex to here. I just have to explain to Mum why I left. And I have to call Shareen too." Rose was already making stories in her mind to explain her departure, when the door was jerked open from the inside.

A blonde woman in her early forties stood there, shock obvious on her face. Her hair was tied in a messy ponytail, and she looked tired. Her face lit up as she stood face to face with Rose. "Oh my God, Rose! I knew I wasn't dreaming, it  _was_  your voice!" The next second, Rose found herself in her mother's arms, air knocked out of her lungs with the force of the hug. She let go of the Doctor's arm that she had been holding all the way, and hugged her mother back.

"Yeah, it's me, Mum. But you're strangling me."

Jackie Tyler let go of her daughter, but stood close, her hands on Rose's forearms. She completely ignored the people around her, her attention only focused on Rose. "Sweetheart, where were you? I was so worried! I was ready to go outside and stick those 'missing person' papers all over the estate!" As if feeling worried all over again, Jackied hugged her daughter close.

"Mum, how long was I gone?" Rose asked, confused. The Doctor said she was gone for three hours, nothing to make her mother worry that much.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Rose pushed her mother away gently, frowning in confusion. Behind her, she heard the Doctor fidget. So, were the Doctor's driving skills that bad? "Shareen called me three days ago, saying you had disappeared! Without even saying goodbye! You can imagine how worried I was!"

Three days then. Rose inwardly sighed in relief- at least it wasn't a year or something. That would have driven her mother mad. But Rose wouldn't forgive the Doctor that easily. "I'm sorry Mum." Rose glared at the Doctor, who had the decency to look guilty. She saw Amy also glare at the Doctor, next to Rory who looked unsurprised.

"But where were you? What were you doing? And who are these people?" Jackie asked question after question, never giving Rose an opportunity to actually answer. Once she had slightly calmed down, Rose took a step back and stood between the Doctor and the couple.

"I met some friends, and we, uhm, we traveled. Not very far though, yeah..." All of the stories Rose had mentally prepared were found useless and Rose was at a loss. "This is the Doctor," she pointed to her right, at the Doctor who flashed a grin that was met only by a disapproving frown from Rose's mother. "And this is Amy Pond and Rory Williams," she pointed to her left this time, and the the couple greeted the older woman. After a few seconds of inspecting all three of them up and down, Jackie invited them inside. They all settled around the table in the living room where the TV was turned on. Except for the Doctor who stood, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He seemed so out of place that Rose would be laughing had the circumstances been different.

Jackie quickly asked more questions, glancing at the mysterious doctor from time to time. "Traveled? What do you mean by traveled? Why didn't you call, sweetheart?" She had her hands atop Rose's, hoping the contact would help Rose feel more at ease.

"Well, the Doctor has this uhm, car, and he drove us to new places, it was amazing!" Rose's tone changed from unsure and quiet to enthousiastic and cheerful.

"What's his name then?" Jackie asked, nodding at the Doctor. He was the one who had taken her Rose away, and she wasn't ready to forgive him just yet.

"I'm the Doctor," the Time Lord replied, speaking for the first time since they had arrived at the flat.

"But Doctor who?" Jackie pressed.

The Doctor kept a straight face, although he was amused to hear once again this question. "Just the Doctor."

Jackie looked at the man, perplexed. If he wasn't going to give his name, she wasn't about to trust him, much less let her only daughter leave with that man. She leaned close to Rose to whisper. "I don't trust him, Rose." The Doctor heard and frowned.

"Mum, it's alright," she replied with a roll of her eyes.

"If that helps, Mrs. Tyler," Rory started. "We've been with the Doctor for awhile, and we can assure you that Rose is..."

"Safe. With us." Amy finished Rory's statement with a smile.

"You can trust me, Mum." Rose's determined tone made her mother hesitate for a second. Finally, the older wonam nodded.

"I trust you, sweetheart," Jackie nodded. "So, a cuppa for everyone?"

"Would love one," Amy replied, glad that things were settled between Rose and her mother.

"Yes please," Rory added as Jackie got up and walked through the door into the kitchen, but not without throwing a glare at the Doctor on the way.

The Doctor then sat down on the empty chair next to Rose. "I don't think I'm welcome here, I should go."

Rose reached for the Doctor's hand. "No, you're not going anywhere. I still have to tell Mum I'm leaving again after that. And you," Rose let go of the Doctor's hand to point a finger at his chest. "Are goin' to help me explain."

As if on cue, the bell rang and everyone turned to the door. Jackie left the water boiling in the kitchen and went to open the door. A man was standing on the other side, young, dark skinned and Rose immediately recognised him.

"Mickey!" Jackie exclaimed as she hugged him and hurried him inside. "You'll never believe it! Rose is back! She's safe!"

Mickey's eyes widened when he walked in the living room and noticed the group sitting around the table. There were three people he didn't recognise, but he had only eyes for Rose anyway. She was back! "Oh my God, Rose!" Rose smiled in return and stood up when Mickey ran to hug her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and squezzed her tight. "What happened? We were so worried! People thought I had somethin' to do with you going missing, somehow..."

Rose patted her friend's back and pushed him away gently. "I'm here now, it's OK. I traveled around for a bit, that's all."

"That's what he says," Jackie added with a glare to the Doctor.

Mickey seemed to finally notice the strangers around and stood protectively close to Rose. "Who are they?"

"I'm the Doctor, hello," the Time Lord said with a wave.

"I'm Amy," the redhead said before pointing to the man next to her. "And that's my fiancé, Rory."

Mickey greeted them warily in return, if they had something to do with Rose going missing, could he really trust them? His attention quickly returned to Rose. "But why didn't you call? Where were you?"

"I still haven't gotten an answer to that," Jackie added. She walked up to the Doctor, standing close and glaring straight in his eyes. "I swear if you've gotten my daughter into trouble, I'll slap you back to where you come from." She looked at the two other strangers.

The Doctor took a step back, surprised at the sudden threat, and Amy would have laughed had she not been at the receiving end of the threat. Rose placed a hand on her mother's arm to reassure her, just when the tea kettle whistled. Jackie went to prepare the cups of tea and silence fell upon the living room. What should Rose say to explain her leaving again? And she needed to talk to Mickey privately.

Sensing that they weren't welcome anymore, Amy and Rory excused themselves and left the apartment after saying goodbye. Mickey used the opportunity to leave the tense atmosphere of the living room and went to talk to Jackie, leaving Rose and the Doctor alone.

"See, that's why I don't do domestics," he said to Rose.

"What, because you mess up everything?" she replied bitterly. It wasn't the Doctor's fault though, Rose was mad at herself. She should have called her mother, let her know that she had left. But again, what exactly would have she told her mother?

The Doctor stood close to Rose and smirked. "Well, aren't you going to tell her you ran off with a mad man in a blue box?"

Rose slapped his arm playfully. "Shut up!" But she was smiling, and that was all the Doctor wanted. "Mum's gonna slap you though, if you say anythin' like that."

"Well that wouldn't be nice!" he pouted, placing his hand on his face as if he really had been hit.

"Oh, where's mister mighty Time Lord?" Rose teased, smiling her signature smile with her tongue peeking through her teeth.

While standing so close, the Doctor couldn't help but smile back as he looked down at Rose. And all threats from her mother were far away from his mind as he felt captivated by her brown eyes. The Doctor had only known her for a couple of days, but he felt something he had never felt before. A deep connection with this blonde human, who had been able to open his old and battered heart and let herself in. Would she be able to fix it? He dared not hope.

The moment was broken when Mickey cleared his throat. Rose turned around so fast her hair flew around her head as she did so. How long had he been here?

"Jackie says the tea's ready."

The Doctor stepped back and Rose nodded. "Mickey, I have to talk to you."

* * *

 

Down the streets of the Powell Estate, Amy and Rory were walking together hand in hand. The streets were quiet and fog was starting to blur their view. Intrigued, Amy looked around.

"Well now, the weather's not so different from Leadworth."

Rory was about to nod his agreement when strange, metallic step-like noises were heard.

"Okay. That's different," Amy continued.

And the only answer she received was Rory's piercing scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
